


Timing Perfeito

by Xpctra



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Bissexual Simon Snow, M/M, Older, Papai Simon, Portugues Brasil, Professor Baz, Romance, adultos, estranhos a amigos a estranhos a amigos a namoridos, eu so queria fazer eles felizes, salto temporal, teen, they start teen and go old, time skip
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 28,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xpctra/pseuds/Xpctra
Summary: Simon e Baz se odeiam. Bom. Mais ou menos.Mas o quanto disso é ódio e o quanto disso é birra? Quando os dois se veem tendo que trabalhar juntos num trabalho escolar obrigatório as coisas começam a mudar e algo parece acontecer entre os dois, mas será que é pra ser?Dê tempo ao tempo, diz o ditado.SPOILER FREE
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Simon Snow/Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

— Turma, bom dia, bom dia. Vamos sentar, que eu tenho um aviso da coordenação pra vocês.   
Simon, como todos os dias, senta ao lado de Penny e Shep, com a mochila na mesa, e para pra escutar o professor Pitágoras. Seu lugar é no fundo da sala, lugar estratégico pra olhar todos da turma sem ser visto por quase ninguém. Pra olhar Baz.  
A realidade é que ele senta nesse lugar desde a 6ª série, época em que ele e Baz brigavam mais intensamente, chegando às vezes a trocar alguns socos – o nariz de Baz ainda era levemente torto devido a uma vez que Simon o acertou em cheio. Simon adotou a posição por precaução; Baz gostava de aprontar pelas costas.   
Hoje eles não brigam mais. Trocam alguns insultos e hostilidade mútua, mas parece mais ser uma rotina que qualquer outra coisa. O lugar acabou só se tornando hábito. De qualquer forma, Baz agora senta quase no primeiro lugar da sala, extremo oposto de Simon, e ambos escutam o professor falar:  
— Como vocês sabem, Outubro tá chegando e, com ele, a Feira de Ciências Anual da escola. — Pitágoras disse — E é a última de vocês, já que o terceiro ano não participa por causa do vestibular e tudo mais. Como sempre, a feira se separa nas 3 grandes áreas e cada uma delas vai contar com 3 temas. Vocês podem se candidatar a 2 áreas e a coordenação vai escolher em que tema vocês se encaixam, de acordo com a consistência de nota e desempenho de vocês nas disciplinas desde a 8ª série. Certo?  
Nisso, a turma se tornou um alvoroço de animação com dúvidas, que rendeu o professor gritando e implorando por silêncio por pelo menos 10 minutos. Enquanto isso, Simon só escutava com metade de sua atenção, já pensando em quais seriam suas escolhas e começando a debater com Penny e Shep.   
— _Eu_ — Penny começou, como sempre, assertiva — vou colocar Exatas e Humanas. Já sei que biológicas não é comigo.  
— Não que você seja ruim — interrompeu Simon.  
— Claro que não. Só que não é minha vibe, sabe? Mas e vocês? Qual vai ser?  
— Meu bem, você já sabe que eu vou pra onde você for. — começou Shep, e Penny rolou os olhos, mas Simon viu que ela gostou. “Eles deveriam assumir logo”, ele pensou. — Menos se for no caminho de Exatas. Você sabe que eu não sirvo pra nada em Exatas. Si?  
— Vou colocar Exatas e Biológicas. Vai que eu–...  
— Colo na Agatha? Simon, tu acha? Tu acha serião mesmo? — Penny interrompeu, e os meninos riram. — Você se espreme todo pra tirar um 8 em biologia, cara.   
— Esperança Penny, é a última que morre.   
As inscrições começam e Simon, como sempre, quase perde o prazo – tenha em mente que é um evento obrigatório. Mas consegue colocar o nome nas áreas que quis, sem parar pra olhar os nomes em cima do seu nas listas, apenas torcendo para que em algum lugar estivesse escrito Agatha Wellbelove naquela letra cursiva bonita e charmosa dela, como ela mesma era, e para que acontecesse um pequeno milagre.  
Penny tinha razão. Simon mal escapava a prova final de Biologia e era sempre com ajuda tanto dela, quanto de Shep. Mas há magia no mundo, e quem sabe dessa vez ela o ajude?   
Simon tinha uma quedinha por Agatha desde a 7ª série, quando ela entrou na escola, com aquele cabelo loiro liso, que parecia _muito_ macio e que provavelmente era cheiroso também, além da pele mais bonita do ano. Quem tem pele boa na 7ª série? Ninguém tem pele boa na 7ª série. Mas Agatha tinha.  
Bom.  
Baz também tinha. Era injusto também. Ele também tinha cabelo que parecia macio.  
Mas ele não contava.   
Era Baz.  
Mas chega disso. A pele de Simon também já tinha melhorado, nessa altura do campeonato, e ela já não era tão mais alta que ele – Agatha jogava vôlei e, por isso, além de ser mais alta que várias meninas, era tão graciosa que ninguém jamais pensaria nela com desajeitada. Ninguém era tão graciosa quanto ela.  
A não ser…  
Ugh. Isso não é sobre ele.   
_Quem sabe, Simon pensou, quem sabe dessa vez o universo se desdobra e joga um pouco de magia pro meu lado._


	2. Chapter 2

Não foi dessa vez. 

— Eu te disse. — Penny falou, entre risadas — Simon, o universo é misterioso, mas ele não opera milagre assim também, não.

— Você é péssima e eu te odeio.

— Você me ama.

Para nenhuma surpresa (e ainda sim, decepção) de Simon, Penny e Shep, Simon ficou na área de Exatas. Pelo menos a temática onde ele e Penny ficaram – Shep foi para a área de Humanas – parecia interessante.

Deveriam, com ajuda da professora, desenvolver um trabalho ligado à astronomia, o que era sempre um assunto divertido de explorar, com tantas possibilidades. E era o último grande trabalho que realizariam, certo? Depois somente o famigerado vestibular e tudo que vem depois. 

O que, na verdade, chocou Simon um pouco, foi a presença de Baz no mesmo grupo. Ele não sabia das notas de Baz – não era um stalker assim, apesar de, no passado, quase ter chegado nesse nível –, mas não esperava ele neste grupo. Pensou que ele talvez seguiria para a área de Biológicas, sendo tão chique o tempo todo e convencido como alguns estudantes que já se pensam cirurgiões, como em Grey's Anatomy, enquanto ainda estão aqui, no Ensino Médio. 

Mas aqui estava ele, sentado a poucas cadeiras do próprio Simon, escutando a professora de Física, enquanto ela explicava um pouco mais sobre o tema e dava algumas sugestões para iniciar o processo.

— Bom, crianças. — disse ela, apesar de não aparentar ser muito mais velha que eles — Agora que estamos discutidos, fui instruída de deixar vocês por vocês, sendo só uma auxiliar, e devemos escolher um líder e um vice-líder de grupo. Quem vocês indicam?

— Eu indico o Baz para lider! — uma voz veio do lado; Simon reconheceu o rosto como sendo o de Dev, um colega de Baz. Ele ria um pouco — Ele tem um  _ planner! _

— Tem algum problema com meu planner, Dev? — Baz respondeu, frio como sempre parecia.

— Não, cara. — Dev colocou as palmas das mãos pra cima, como quem se rende, mas ainda sorria um pouco — Tava só comentando.

— Pois eu indico —  _ Penny não,  _ Simon tentou desesperadamente comunicar com um olhar intenso, que ela, muito propositalmente, ignorou — o Simon. Ele anima a gente, né? 

Pela primeira vez no que deveria ser semanas, Baz olhou diretamente para Simon. Nada amigável, como um “ _ vamo que vamo, né, cara, é isso aí! _ ”, que se esperaria numa situação como essas. Era mais como um “ _ ah. pronto. Ótimo. Lá vou eu trabalhar com o Cara da turma” _ .

Simon nem sabia o que isso significava exatamente, mas já tinha ouvido Penny e Shep comentarem a mesma coisa. De que ele era  _ O Cara _ da turma. Aparentemente tinha algo com ele ser educado com todo mundo e conversar com todos. 

Pra ele só significava ser gentil. Não era nada demais. Era bom ser amigo de todos. 

Como ninguém disse mais nada, a professora decidiu continuar:

— Bom, se ninguém se opõe, é isto! Se organizem aí e qualquer coisa me falem! — e saiu assim. Fazendo um joinha. 

O grupo era composto por mais 7 alunos além de Baz, Simon e Penny e tinham 1 mês e meio pra resolver tudo, mas nesse momento Simon só pensava no pé no saco que Baz seria pra trabalhar junto, provavelmente inventando empecilhos e dando trabalho e...

— Snow?! — O rosto de Simon se virou pra cima de uma vez e notou Baz parado em frente a ele, com a cara ligeiramente mais irritada do que o normal.  _ Será que ele tinha ficado mais alto?  _ — Snow, eu tô falando contigo. Ou faz tanto eco aí dentro que não me escutou? 

—  _ UAU! _ — Penny solta antes que Simon sequer possa reagir — Vai ser show esse trabalho!


	3. Chapter 3

Apesar do início quase  _ dramático,  _ e depois de uma troca saudável de insultos entre Baz e Simon, acabaram se acalmando e conseguindo, no mínimo, se organizar o bastante para conseguirem marcar as Reuniões Regulares – palavras de Baz –, que aconteceriam de 15 em 15 dias, depois da aula de Educação Física que as duas turmas que compunham o grupo tinham em conjunto, toda quinta-feira a tarde, e que sempre acabava perto das 18h. 

— Eu moro bem perto daqui, então se vocês quiserem as reuniões poderiam ser lá em casa, se não for problema pra ninguém. — Baz começou — E se ninguém se opor, a primeira reunião pode ser já na semana que vem? O que acham? 

A contragosto, Simon – junto com os outros, mas sem esse detalhe – aceitou. Não existia nenhuma razão para ser contra (além de Baz ser, desnecessariamente, um pau no cu com o ele) e Simon não era irracional. Se o cara tá oferecendo uma casa – provavelmente com sofás e cadeiras e comidinhas e, simplesmente, fora da escola – quem é ele pra negar, certo? 

— Então tragam ideias já para o trabalho, temos que agilizar. Isso inclui você, Snow. Sei que é complicado fazer esse vazio que você chama de mente funcionar e produzir, mas acredito no seu potencial. 

— Vai tomar no cu, Baz. — Simon respondeu — Sem necessidade, cara, nossa. — E se levantou pra ir embora, com Penny atrás dele, mostrando o dedo no meio pra Baz, que só respondeu com uma careta. — Mas cara, se a gente vai ter que ser Presidente e Vice e tirar uma nota boa nessa merda, — ele parou de uma vez, virando de volta pra Baz — você vai ter que deixar ser tão escroto comigo o tempo todo. 

Baz apenas ergueu a sobrancelha, gesto que Simon não deixou de perceber, mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca pra falar, Simon continuou:

— Trégua? 

* * *

Certo. A casa era bonita. Tipo, muito bonita. Nada como o apartamentinho de um quarto que Simon morava sozinho há 40 minutos da escola. Tinha um  _ jardim,  _ sabe? Graminha verde, piscina com deck de madeira, coisa de revista de arquitetura de clínica. 

E era nesse jardim de revista que o grupo de 10 estava sentado, espalhados em cadeiras formando um círculo solto, com 2 pedaços do que antes eram 2 pizzas grandes entre eles.

— Se eu escutar mais uma vez alguém falar as palavras “TNT” e “papel alumínio”, eu vou expulsar todos vocês dessa casa. — Baz esfregava a mão na testa. — TNT fica brega e eu não vou admitir meu nome associado a isso. 

Já fazia uma hora e meia que discutiam as ideias para a montagem, mas não tinham nada concreto o bastante pra começar e claramente Baz já estava estressado e, de alguma forma, estressando os outros. Simon decidiu tomar a dianteira e forçou um sorriso:

— Gente, gente, ok. Eu sei que o Baz tá sendo um pouco… Difícil. — fingiu não ver o olhar que o mesmo jogou pra ele — Mas ele tem boas intenções, eu acho. O que ele quer dizer é que devemos fazer uma coisa bem feita mesmo, sabe? Coisa bonita, elegante. E talvez pensar numa coisa diferente, uma coisa….

— Conceito — Baz, supriu, exasperado — Colocar TNT preto ou azul e fazer estrelas de papel alumínio e papelão é esperado demais. Queria que nos destacássemos.

— Isso! E eu também queria –...

— Ganhar — Eles falaram ao mesmo tempo. Simon não conteve um pequeno sorriso. 

— Terminar nossa última feira em grande estilo, sabe? — todos concordaram, e Simon notou, que talvez pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Baz não o olhava com hostilidade, e não negou que foi… bom, ser reconhecido por ele. 

Depois desse momento, discutiram mais um pouco, mas a coisa ficou mais leve, e eles estavam mais motivados, e até mesmo Baz parecia mais animado e relaxado. Talvez esse trabalho não fosse ser tão ruim assim, se conseguissem manter esse ritmo. 

Aos poucos, as ideias naquela mesma noite foram melhorando, e foram, devagar, chegando a um consenso. O problema agora era outro: pra fazer uma coisa como as que eles queriam, a decoração iria provavelmente dar mais do que a escola dava como orçamento, o que significava que, além do planejamento da apresentação e montagem, deveriam agora arrecadar dinheiro. 

A primeira ideia saiu de Dev, que sugeriu o mais óbvio: uma rifa. Uma ideia boa e que todos poderiam participar. Ideia discutida e aprovada pelos presidentes, Penny sugeriu um extra

— Eu soube de uma festa das bruxas que vai ter, num restaurante. Meu primo trabalha lá e eles estão sempre atrás de garçons pra ajudar. — começou — Não acho que aceitariam nós 10, mas se forem só 5, talvez eles queiram.

— Já fiz bico de garçom, acho que funciona. — concordou Simon — O que você acha, senhor Presidente? — se virou, perguntando com um sorriso e uma piscadela.

(Só Penny pareceu notar como aquilo desmontou Baz por um segundo. Hm.  _ Interessante. _ ) 

— Acho que pode funcionar. Eu, Simon, Penny e quem mais?


	4. Chapter 4

E era se preparando pra essa festa, dentro de um pequeno salão para funcionários, que Simon e Baz estavam se trocando pra servir bebidas chiques, incluídas num preço absurdo, pra gente chique que paga esse valor absurdo.

A noite correu bem; o trabalho era um pouco frenético, mas nada que Simon já não tivesse enfrentado antes. A prática na área o deixou observar Baz, querendo saber mais sobre ele sem ter que necessariamente perguntar, e bom, deixando se levar pela curiosidade. 

Simon, mesmo sabendo que Baz nunca tinha servido ninguém, quase duvidou disso quando percebeu, que, assim como tudo que Baz fazia, ele parecia ter nascido pra isso. Se Simon não tivesse observado com cuidado o bastante, não teria notado as pouquíssimas vezes em que Baz parecia ligeiramente mais tenso enquanto andava segurando uma bandeja de drinks coloridos. 

A fantasia de Baz era engraçada, com a capa comprida, que por pouco não ficava debaixo dos pés dos convidados – tudo devido a altura dele –, além da camisa branca e aquela coisa que parecia uma gravatinha vermelha, mas o mais engraçado eram os dentes falsos. 

Melhores do que aqueles que se ganhavam quando se era criança, esses ele meio que colava nos dentes de verdade, o que dava um efeito bom, mas deixava ele meio fanho – Simon achava (fofo) (charmoso) legal. Baz daria um bom vampiro, sempre todo elegante desse jeito. 

A de Simon e Penny, no entanto, ele já não gostava muito. Do lado dele, o chapéu pontudo e o robe esquisito atrapalhavam um pouco e o deixavam com calor, alem de pinicar, e ele sabia muito bem pela cara de Penny que ele escutaria sobre o decote e o comprimento ridículo da saia da suposta fantasia de bruxa dela. 

_ Porque, se eu, como você, sou uma bruxa, tenho que andar mostrando a bochecha da bunda enquanto você anda aí, todo coberto?  _ Ele praticamente escutava a voz dela em sua cabeça  _ Eu digo porque! Machismo, exploração da mulher como objeto! E eu sou menor de idade, viu! Isso é quase um crime!  _ Mas não é como se tivesse passado despercebido todas as bochechas de bundas femininas que ele viu hoje. 

Mas ela não estava errada. Ele só não estava no clima pra briga unilateral mental e posteriormente física de Penny, então tentou focar no trabalho e nos convidados, que já começavam a se embebedar, provando serem um bom entretenimento. 

* * *

Eram 4h da manhã e Simon e Baz estavam sentados num sofá.

Bom, não exatamente sentados, mas sim esparramados lado a lado, sem se tocar realmente. A festa tinha acabado a cerca de uma hora e o turno deles, há 30 minutos, mas, após ajudar a arrumar parte das coisas e sentar pra descansar num dos sofás de canto, nenhum deles achava muita energia pra fazer nada além de existir e, quem sabe, falar um pouco. 

— E aí, Baz, como foi sua primeira experiência de trabalho?

— Vai se fuder, Snow. — E nessa, Simon não conseguiu conter a risada. O insulto não vinha com a força de sempre, saindo da boca com dentinhos e do rosto cansado, mas não irritado, com olhos fechados de Baz. Baz ria também. 

As coisas são diferentes às 4h da manhã de um sofá pós festa. 

O rosto sorridente e cansado de Baz era algo que Simon não parava de olhar, de observar com cuidado os traços do colega. 

_ Ele é bonito.  _ Simon pensou consigo mesmo, incapaz de refrear qualquer coisa.  _ Ele é muito bonito. Acho que nunca tinha visto ele sorrir assim.  _

Mas antes que a linha de pensamento piorasse, Penny chegou, avisando que os Ubers tinham chegado, o que ela dividiria com Simon – eles moravam no mesmo condomínio de apartamentinhos – e o de Baz. E o momento, o que quer que ele fosse, foi embora. 


	5. Chapter 5

Com o valor conseguido da rifa – quem diria, mães estressadas  _ queriam sim _ pacotes de massagem – e do bico da festa, juntamente com o orçamento oferecido pela escola, estavam prontos para iniciar a compra de material necessário para montagem da coisa toda – bem a tempo, de acordo com o cronograma de Baz, já que já se iniciava Novembro e a apresentação era em um mês. 

Mas todo esse material não se adquire num lugar só e muito menos no melhor preço em locais perto da escola, o que significava uma ida ao centro da cidade, onde se vendia de tudo, tarefa designada especificamente ao Presidente e Vice. E era por isso que, numa manhã de sábado de sol – provavelmente o  _ pior dia _ pra se ir ao centro comercial de uma cidade –, lá estavam Baz e Simon, parados na calçada, pensando por onde começar. 

Desde a festa, naquele momento meio surreal, Simon não conseguia mais parar de enxergar o quanto Baz era (bonito) bem arrumado (e era revoltante o quanto esse  _ man bun _ dele deixava ele ainda mais charmoso). Simon não achava que ficaria bonito usando um penteado desses. Primeiro que seu cabelo era bem mais cacheado que o de Baz, e o cabelo longo só o deixaria no estilo de Chitãozinho e Xororó.

(Mas em Baz era bonito. Cool. Charmoso). 

Mas ao contrário daquela noite, com Baz sorrindo tão livremente, hoje, debaixo do sol que já começava a esquentar mais que o tolerável, ele parecia consideravelmente estressado.

— Olha, é o seguinte. A gente tem uma lista de coisas pra comprar e pra começar a organizar lá em casa, e o sol tá muito quente e provavelmente tostando o meio neurônio que você tem debaixo desse cabelo cacheado, e eu simplesmente não posso lidar com Simon Snow sem neurônios. Então vamos logo com essa porcaria, antes que eu surte de calor. 

A essa altura do campeonato Simon simplesmente se resignou com alguns insultos aleatórios vindos de Baz. Depois da trégua e desses dias trabalhando juntos, na verdade eles tinham diminuído consideravelmente, já não tinham mais tanto veneno quanto antes, e parecia mais uma brincadeira entre amigos, por isso não se deixou irritar.

— Baz! — Ele respondeu, fingindo ofensa — Eu não tenho só meio neurônio. Eu tenho tipo…. 3. Então, não se preocupe, tem 2 de reserva que eu não uso sempre. 

Isso rendeu uma gargalhada de Baz. (De novo. aquele sorriso. Tão diferente. Tão bonito.) Simon gostou disso.

Gostava de ser amigo de Baz. 

— Mas vamos. — Continuou, sem parar para conter o próprio sorriso — Você está certo e é melhor prevenir do que remediar esses neurônios. Ao trabalho! — Ao sair, ao observar Baz, percebeu que ele também o olhava, ainda sorrindo. (Um puxão no estômago, um desviar de olhar constrangido sem saber porque.)

* * *

Era 13:40 e Simon sentia que não comia há 4 dias. 

O sorriso de mais cedo tinha ido embora do rosto dos dois em algum momento da manhã, provavelmente quando os materiais começaram a ficar pesados demais e o sol quente demais. 

Além disso, Simon tinha apenas tomando café às 8:30 e Baz simplesmente não aceitava comprar um pastelzinho de rua, ou muito menos parar para considerar. Objetividade, frescura*, medo de passar mal ou os três, Simon não sabia, mas nessa altura do campeonato não importava mais. Tudo que queria era sentar e comer. 

Então quando chegou na Mansão Baz – como agora gostava de chamar, para total desgosto de Baz – e foi recebido com uma travessa de macarronada, ele nem questionou muito, só aceitou. (Principalmente tendo em mente que, se fosse comer no próprio apartamento, não tinha almoço feito e ele ainda teria que preparar.)

De barriga cheia e olhos pesados, enquanto carregavam os materiais que tinham ficado na entrada da casa para um quarto de hóspedes que serviria como depósito durante o trabalho, Simon não estava pensando muito no que faria naquele resto de tarde – já era quase 15h –, meio que só existindo. Então não esperava quando Baz falou, com uma voz mais tímida que o normal:

— Quer ficar um pouco? 

— Oi?

— Quer ficar um pouco? — Repetiu. Parecia quase sem jeito. Não olhava direto nos olhos de Simon. — Descansar. Poderíamos… discutir mais do trabalho também. Mas só se você não tiver mais nada pra fazer. Não quero atrapalhar. 

— Tá suave. Eu posso ficar. 

Se tinha algo que Simon não esperava era se sentir tão confortável sozinho com Baz Pitch. 

Sabia que já não se odiavam mais, mas estar aqui no sofá dele, de calção e camiseta, descalço, jogando video game com um muito competitivo Baz, sem absolutamente nenhuma animosidade real entre eles, não era algo que ele esperava acontecer ou mesmo achasse que fosse possível. 

— Você tá escutando? Você tá escutando? — Simon, disse após ganhar uma partida dura contra Baz. — É o barulho da torcida, Baz!  _ Sno-ow! Sno-ow! Sno-ow! —  _ Simon colocava os braços para o alto e fechava os olhos enquanto simulava a suposta torcida e Baz revirava os olhos.

E foi por estar de olhos fechados que não viu o movimento chegar. 


	6. Chapter 6

Numa confusão rápida, Baz estava por cima de Simon no sofá pequeno, com os braços presos ao lado da cabeça pelas mãos firmes do outro. Ele só via o rosto de Baz e sentia o peso dele em cima de si, a pressão das mãos em seus pulsos.

(Seu coração batia rápido. _Foi o susto._ _Foi só o susto._ Ele pensou.)

— Se gabar é feio, Simon Snow, nunca te ensinaram? 

— Porque você não me ensina agora? — Falou sorrindo. De onde exatamente Simon tinha tirado essa resposta ele não sabia. Mas ela parecia ter surtido um efeito engraçado em Baz, porque a confiança toda que tinha um instante atrás se transformou numa confusão gaguejante e ligeiramente corada. 

Um barulho do lado de fora fez com que voltassem a realidade. A madrasta de Baz bateu na porta do quarto e colocou o rosto pra dentro. Baz já tinha saído de cima, mas não olhava Simon, olhando na verdade pra qualquer lugar menos pra ele. 

— Meninos, vão querer algo pra jantar? — Foi só aí que Simon percebeu que já estava de noite. Quando olhou o próprio celular viu que já era quase 19h.  _ Eu nem vi o tempo passar.  _ Como Baz ainda parecia estar dando tela azul interna, quem respondeu foi ele.

— Não, tia, não pra mim, obrigado. Eu tenho que ir embora. — falou com um riso educado e frouxo — Nem vi o tempo passando, tenho que ir pra casa. — Nesse momento, percebeu um olhar furtivo de Baz em sua direção, mas decidiu não corresponder, mantendo o olhar na mulher na porta.

— Ah! Tudo bem, meu bem. Venha mais vezes. Basil não traz muitos amigos aqui e eu gosto de ver ele com alguém. — E saiu, fechando a porta.

Se o corar de seu rosto estava melhorando, agora Simon podia ver até em suas olheiras, mesmo com a pele mais escura e o rosto coberto pelas mãos. Ele achou graça nisso, em Baz ficando tão constrangido por causa da madrasta. Fez ele pensar em sua mãe.

— Ela é legal, sabe. Faz com que eu sinta falta da minha tia. — Falou antes que pudesse se impedir. — Às vezes morar sozinho é bom, a casa é minha e eu ando e meio que faço o que quero nela. Mas também fico muito sozinho. Ver sua madrasta assim faz com que eu sinta saudade de Tia Ebb. 

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Simon nunca tinha comentado isso com ninguém, nem mesmo Penny e nem sabia porque o tinha feito. Nem porque agora, nem com quem. Mas já estava aí, dito, e não tinha como retirar. 

— Tia Ebb? — Baz finalmente perguntou.

— Sim — e sorriu, pensando na tia estranha e carinhosa com quem cresceu. — Minha mãe faleceu quando eu era muito pequeno e meu pai nunca esteve na imagem. Então quem me criou até os 13 foi Tia Ebb. Ela é meio esquisitinha, mas tem bom coração. Quando eu era mais novo, ela se preocupava muito e costumava vir todo fim de semana, mas de uns 2 anos pra cá, tem diminuído as visitas. Mas ainda vem quase todo mês.

— Sinto muito pela sua mãe.

— Tudo bem. Sério. Faz muito tempo e eu não lembro muito dela, pra ser honesto — admitiu, um pouco envergonhado. — Mas lembro que ela tinha os olhos azuis, como os meus, e meu cabelo também. E que o nome dela era Lucy. 

— Também perdi minha mãe. Já deve ter ouvido falar, foi uma coisa bem comentada na época. — Baz disse, depois de um momento de hesitação. 

— Sim, foi parar até no jornal, certo? — Baz desvia o olhar, mas Simon continua — Lembro de Tia Ebb comentando sobre o incidente. Natasha Grimm-Pitch sozinha em casa com o bebê, salva você o escondendo no banheiro dos fundos quando ladrões entram na casa. Horas depois o pai e marido encontra o bebê chorando, e a mãe na cozinha. Você era o bebê.

— Era.

— Sinto muito. Deve ter sido horrível.

— Tudo bem. Não lembro de nada daquele dia. Também não lembro tanto assim dela. 

Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio desconfortável, Simon decidiu chamar o Uber e se levantar. Baz o acompanhou e o viu sair e entrar no carro.

— Me avise quando estiver em casa. — Baz disse, pouco antes de Simon fechar a porta e o motorista sair.

Simon avisou. Sentiu que deveria. 


	7. Chapter 7

— Era assim que você planejava como irritar minha vida na 7ª série, Baz? 

— Sim, Snow. Com stabillo colorida e papel couchê.

— Uuuh! Papel couchê e stabillo, eu custava caro! 

Faltavam 2 semanas para a montagem e apresentação do trabalho, e era, em teoria, a última reunião em grupo que tinham. Simon proporia mais, se ele e Baz achassem necessário. E ele estava começando a achar que sim, porque até então eram 20h e tinham apenas começado a planejar quem faria o quê e quem diria o quê até o dia. 

— Vocês lembram que a gente quer ganhar, certo? E fazer um negócio bonito e bacana, pra gente se lembrar com carinho e poder dizer que ganhou na cara dos outros grupos. — Simon disse pro pessoal, que começava a desanimar. — Sei, eu sei, que todo mundo aqui quer ir pra casa, que já tá de saco cheio desse trabalho, mas vamo gente, último gás. Vocês não querem o jantar bacanudo no Of Vere no final? A coordenação disse que pode até levar um acompanhante! Jantar de graça na companhia do gato ou da gata! 

Após cerca de uma hora e meia de mais discussão e mais palavras de apoio moral de Simon, algumas coisas ficaram certas, como o fato de que nem ele, nem Baz iriam ter que falar no dia, já que se responsabilizaram junto com Penny e Dev com a montagem, além de terem sido presidente e vice do grupo. 

Além disso, como Baz fez  _ questão  _ de lembrar a todos, Simon tinha problemas de fala quando tinha que falar para grandes grupos em apresentações, e acabaria dando trabalho e diminuindo a nota final deles. 

Ele na verdade ficou bem agradecido por isso. Não queria de fato dar o braço a torcer, mas tinha plena noção do  _ desastre _ que era em apresentações, e mesmo Baz tendo feito de forma tão… venenosa (chocando a ninguém), Simon ficou aliviado. Montaria até mesmo sozinho toda a instalação se significasse que não teria que falar.

(Ainda bem que não seria sozinho, no entanto. Era  _ muita  _ coisa.) 

Próximo às 21:30, enquanto eles já começavam a recortar e montar e construir o que pudessem –  _ para que não fique mal feito e de última hora _ , dissera Baz – o pessoal começou a ir embora, sobrando somente Penny, Simon e Baz pintando a placa de MDF de preto e azul e marcando em lápis de cor as constelações que marcariam com furadeira e pisca-piscas . 

Às 22:30 Penny se levantou de uma vez.

— Simon, vamos? O Uber que eu pedi chegou. Tá tarde e mamãe vai me matar.

— Você tinha pedido Uber? Nem me avisou. — Respondeu Simon, um pouco atordoado.

— É, cara. São tipo, quase onze horas e amanhã tem aula e tudo. A gente tem que ir pra casa. — Penny fez parecer obrigatório e óbvio. Baz soltou um pequeníssimo  _ humpf _ que só Simon escutou. Aparentemente não gostava do tom dela. 

— Não, quer saber? Eu fico mais um pouco. Depois eu vou. Eu ainda quero terminar isso daqui e ajudar a arrumar. — Baz deu um sorrisinho escondido — Pode ir. 

— Sério? — Penny parecia incrédula. Simon não era de arrumar coisas.

— Sério, Penny. Vai lá. Até amanhã. 

— Tá bom, então. Tchauzinho.

Terminou que finalizar as marcações e arrumar tudo levou bem mais tempo que Simon previa. Já passava da meia noite e meia quando conseguiram guardar tudo de volta em seu lugar, ainda mais agora que tinham que guardar com cuidado pra não quebrar, nem apagar ou desmontar nada que tivessem feito, ainda tinha muito trabalho pela frente . 

Simon já tinha o celular em mãos quando – chocando tanto quanto da primeira vez – Baz disse:

— Dorme aí. 

— Dormir aqui? 

— É. Tá tarde e você mora longe e sozinho, né. Eu te empresto um pijama e pode dormir na bicama do meu quarto. Tá tudo bem.

Simon não conseguia não pensar em como as coisas pareciam ter mudado em tão pouco tempo. Não se sentia desconfortável deitado na cama abaixo de Baz, e nem quando olhava pra ele enquanto mexia no celular. Estava num pijama emprestado e a camiseta estava um pouco comprida, mas se ajustava bem. 

Também não se sentiu desconfortável quando notou Baz o olhando de cima a baixo na luz baixa do abajur de mesa quando deitou e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça. (Se qualquer coisa, se sentia  _ bem _ ). 

— Baz. — chamou — O que você acha que vai fazer quando acabar a escola? — Baz parecia ter sido um pouco desprevenido pela pergunta.

— Eu… Não tenho certeza. E você? 

— Também não tenho certeza. Mas penso em Arquitetura. Ou publicidade e propaganda. Algo nesse estilo. 

— Você se daria bem em publicidade e propaganda. Pelo menos eu acho. 

— Eu acho que você seria um bom professor. 

— Obrigada, eu acho.

— Não tem de quê. 

Simon não se lembra de jamais ter dividido o quarto com alguém. Nunca teve irmãos e não tem família além de Tia Ebb e o irmão dela, Tio Nico. Dormia sozinho desde sempre. E as poucas vezes que tivera que dormir fora de casa – aqui ou no interior – foram mal dormidas. Mas isso não aconteceu ao lado de Baz. A respiração dele parecia ser calmante e Simon pegou no sono pouco depois da luz ter sido desligada. 

E dormiu muito bem. Uma pena a noite ter durado tão pouco. 


	8. Chapter 8

Desde aquele dia as coisas andavam frenéticas. Junto com o trabalho chegavam algumas provas e Simon mal podia esperar o dia em que tudo acabaria, e ele poderia sentar e não pensar em nenhuma dessas coisas. 

Aquela reunião deveria ter sido a última, mas ele e Baz acabaram marcando mais algumas durante o decorrer das duas semanas, para finalizar as coisas e checar com todos se estava tudo certo.

Tinha que admitir que faziam uma boa dupla e funcionavam bem juntos, e o grupo parecia concordar. Não discutiam mais entre si, nem com eles e tudo parecia estar correndo bem com a montagem do trabalho e as funções de cada um deles, estava quase tudo pronto.

Se sentia confiante e achava que iriam bem. 

Já era a noite do dia anterior a apresentação e a sala estava quase toda pronta. Penny e Dev já tinham ido embora, ambos cansados e liberados pelos líderes pra treinar pro dia seguinte e descansar. Somente Simon e Baz ficaram pra finalizar a montagem da instalação. 

Com ajuda do professor de física, montaram uma estrutura que cobria toda sala, transformando ela num novo ambiente.

Placas de MDFs pintadas de preto disfarçavam as paredes brancas e bege onde todo dia tinham aulas e formavam um caminho que levava de uma porta a outra da instalação, estas fechadas por duas camadas de tecido – também escuros, um com um leve brilho.

Em todas as placas haviam furado nos locais certos a maior quantidade de constelações possíveis – existentes e registradas e inventadas – e as maiores, na estrutura do teto, estavam iluminadas com pisca piscas de várias cores. 

Entre as constelações das paredes, mas não de forma a interrompê-las, ficavam informações sobre história da astronomia, que seriam contadas e melhor explicadas pelos alunos. 

Tinham sorte de ter conseguido uma sala tão grande já de início porque, na metade do caminho que deveria ser percorrido, colocaram um pequeno espaço aberto, maior que os corredores criados, e do teto, caíam estrelas grandes, pequenas e minúsculas, algumas em glitter ou purpurina e algumas no tão odiado por Baz, papel alumínio. Ali, ficaria um deles com uma câmera posicionada – era o local da foto da instalação, o instamoment, como Penny havia chamado.  
Baz havia odiado a ideia, mas agora que via quase finalizada, Simon percebia que Baz havia gostado. Estava claro no sorriso discreto dele que ele estava satisfeito. 

(Simon gostava muito do sorriso.)

Estavam debaixo das estrelas quando Simon suspirou alto, satisfeito. 

— Deu certo, né? — falou, sorrindo.

— Deu super certo, Simon. — o sorriso de Baz ficou maior e ele olhou Simon nos olhos. Ele nunca me chamou de Simon antes. Eu gosto. — Deu tipo, super certo. 

— Um “bate aqui” pra comemorar? — De repente a voz de Simon parecia nervosa e baixa. O coração tinha acelerado um pouco também e ele sentia uma leve falta de ar. Mas continuou sorrindo. Isso não saía do rosto dele.

— Porque não?

Baz levantou a mão e se cumprimentaram.

E aí uma coisa estranha aconteceu. 

Ao invés de só tocarem as mãos, Simon segurou a de Baz na dele. Ele ouviu a respiração de Baz se acelerar e via os olhos acinzentados levemente nervosos.

— Você me chamou de Simon. — Eles estavam tão próximos e a mão de Baz era tão firme na dele — Ainda agora. Você me chamou de Simon. Fala de novo. 

— Si– — Baz começou, com uma voz tão baixa que só Simon poderia ouvir — Simon.

O tempo parecia parado. Ali, a meia luz, cercados de estrelas falsas e pisca piscas, e com as mãos entrelaçadas, o tempo não parecia existir. Nem mais nada. 

Só. Eles. Dois.

A boca de Baz estava entreaberta. Simon notou (demais) quando ele passou a língua nos lábios. Notou que refletiu o movimento.

Notou que Baz já não olhava mais em seus olhos.

Olhava sua boca. 

Estavam

Tão 

Próximos. 

Uma voz no corredor e passos pareceram quebrar o feitiço. 

— Garotos, eles têm que fechar a escola e limpar os corredores, vamos?! Chamem os pais ou as caronas de vocês.

Baz soltou a mão de Simon como quem tinha levado um choque e se virou. 

— Ele tá certo. A gente tem que ir embora. Até amanhã. — E saiu, deixando Simon sozinho e atordoado.

O que foi isso?


	9. Chapter 9

A feira duraria a manhã inteira, começando às 8h e finalizando às 13h. 

Mas desde 7h Simon e Baz caminhavam de um lado pro outros checando coisas e falando com os colegas de grupo e testando – mais uma vez – todos os circuitos. Queriam muito que estivesse tudo perfeito, tudo em seu devido lugar e absolutamente pronto para receber os visitantes, já que hoje a escola estaria aberta a todos. Simon estava especialmente animado porque tia Ebb viria, e seria a primeira vez dela na escola.

Baz não falou com ele nenhuma vez.

Certo que não tinha tido muito tempo, mas…

_ Mas o que exatamente?  _

Simon passou a noite rolando na cama e se sentia vibrando por dentro, um nervoso que ele não sabia de onde vinha. Quando fechava os olhos, tentando se forçar a dormir sua mente só fixava no que tinha acontecido mais cedo.

_ A mão de Baz na sua.  _

_ Seus olhos. _

_ A boca dele.  _

Adormeceu perto das 2h da manhã, de cansaço. Quando acordou, teve a sensação que tinha sonhado a coisa toda. Não parecia muito real. Mas quando chegou na escola e viu Baz passando de um lado pro outro, mandando e desmandando – claro que ele tinha chegado ainda mais cedo – lembrou que havia, sim, sido bem real. 

Aos poucos, sua cabeça foi sendo tomada com os problemas em questão e com o presente – como, por exemplo, porque em nome de Deus parecia que ninguém tinha uma fita adesiva numa escola inteira e porque, se ontem estava funcionando perfeitamente, a caixinha de som hoje se recusava a conectar com o celular de Penny. 

Mesmo não tendo participado das apresentações, ambos se ocuparam bastante, com o trabalho, com as apresentações de outros amigos e mesmo com as brincadeiras que a escola inventou de surpresa, como uma nova forma de acumular pontos aos grupos. 

De repente, Simon se lembrou de Agatha.

Não que a tivesse esquecido. Continuava olhando pra ela de canto de olho durante os intervalos e ela continuava linda como sempre foi, o cabelo longo e loiro balançando atrás de si, o sorriso que dava pras amigas, e ele continuava suspirando às vezes quando ela olhava pra ele – para total desgosto de Penny, que não aguentava mais a quedinha unilateral de Simon.

(Mas agora, de vez em quando, Simon também olhava de canto de olho para Baz durante o intervalo, mesmo que sem pensar.  _ É porque agora somos amigos. _ ) 

Mas hoje notou que ela olhava ele também. E parecia diferente. Hoje ela parecia decidida. Quanto mais as horas passavam, mais Simon notava que ela sorria pra ele quando ele passava. Ela parecia também ter sido dispensada das apresentações e perambulava livremente pela escola. 

Até deu um tchauzinho pra ele uma vez. Ele quase esqueceu o próprio nome. 

E tinha Baz. Simon definitivamente  _ não _ esqueceu do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, e agora ele parecia mais relaxado, já que a apresentação estava dando certo e até acenou para Simon com a cabeça, sorrindo, quando o viu passar. Era um sorriso tímido, sem graça (que Simon adorava). 

Então, quando Baz foi escolhido junto com Agatha e outros alunos, um de cada grupo, para subir na corda montada no meio do pátio e tiveram que trocar de roupa, assim como todos os outros competidores, e colocar um short de educação física, Simon estava fisicamente sem ar. 

Não que Simon não nunca tivesse visto as pernas de Agatha ou de Baz. Agatha era muito orgulhosa do vôlei que jogava e postava fotos constantes no Instagram dela e de seu time, e Simon tinha ido vezes o bastante para a casa de Baz para vê-lo de short, além de dividir a aula de educação física com ele.

O problema é que 1) Simon nunca tinha visto Agatha ao vivo num short justo como esse e 2) o short de Baz era emprestado e estava menor do que deveria, ficando um pouco mais justo nas pernas e quadril, marcando.

Simon suava. E não conseguia saber pra quem olhar, enquanto os dois subiam na corda, demonstrando força nas pernas e braços à mostra. 

Nem conseguia torcer. 

— Si, tá tudo bem contigo? Parece meio… nervoso — Penny perguntou em determinado momento — Tá assim meio… suando. 

— Hm? Quê? Tá tudo ótimo. — A voz dele saiu um pouco mais alta que o normal mas, se ela notou, decidiu não comentar. Ainda bem, porque Simon não saberia organizar muito mais palavras que isso.

No final, por uma diferença minúscula, quem ganhou foi Agatha. Em momentos diferentes, ambos vieram comentar com Simon sobre o jogo, ambos sorrindo, ambos ligeiramente suados, ambos satisfeitos. 

Tudo que Simon consegui responder foi _ “Aham”.  _


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa kkkkkkk juro que melhora

Mais algumas brincadeiras ocorreram e, no final do dia, tudo tinha dado, na verdade, muito certo. As apresentações correram bem, as estrelas piscavam de forma charmosa, todo mundo comentava – positivamente – da instalação, e Penny dizia que já tinham mais fotos nas estrelinhas e menções da hashtag deles que ela conseguia acompanhar no Instagram. 

Baz sorria pra Simon. 

Agatha sorria pra Simon. 

Simon passava nervoso. 

Mas, fora isso, tudo ok. Tudo um sucesso.

Eram cerca de 12:50 quando os professores chamaram a atenção dos alunos pro pátio. Era hora de escolherem a instalação vencedora do dia. Simon se sentia nervoso – dessa vez pelos motivos certos – e sentia que todos à sua volta estavam nervosos também. Tinham trabalhado muito e mereciam o prêmio. Sua instalação estava linda e todos saíam sorrindo de lá. Penny quase pulando sem sair do lugar, – Shep agora estava ao lado dela, apoiando-a – Baz mordia o lábio inferior olhando nervoso para o chão. Simon não conseguia relaxar suas pernas. 

— E o vencedor, com uma vantagem de 20 pontos é — Simon prendeu a respiração e viu Baz fazer o mesmo —  _ Um Lugar Sob as Estrelas! _

Era isso. Era o grupo deles.  _ Era o grupo deles!  _ Daí em diante tudo aconteceu muito rápido, Todos gritavam. Simon olhou para Penny e ela beijava Shep. Dev, Niall e os outros dois alunos se abraçavam e gritavam – com os professores reclamando do teor dos gritos. Simon escutava outros alunos de outras turmas batendo palmas e comemorando, viu Baz sorrindo pra ele, tão feliz,  _ tão feliz _ , escutou o nome dele ser chamado ao palco. Mas não teve tempo de olhar Baz subir.

Pois nesse mesmo momento, sentiu uma mão puxando ele pelo ombro, virando seu rosto, e, de repente, a boca de Agatha Wellbelove estava na sua. 

Por um mísero instante, Simon não soube o que fazer. Nem sequer fechou o olho. Mas não durou muito, e ele abraçou ela pela cintura e inclinou mais a cabeça pra cima, para que Agatha tivesse melhor acesso.

A gritaria piorou. Quando se separaram, Simon olhou dela para Baz. 

Baz segurava o certificado frouxamente e parecia _triste._ Muito triste. O sorriso que Simon tinha visto antes, totalmente esquecido. Desceu do palco e foi em direção ao resto do grupo. Penny observava, chocada, olhando de Simon, para Agatha para Baz, alternadamente. 

Foi Agatha quem falou primeiro e o arrastou pra onde o grupo começava a voltar a se reunir. 

— Parabéns, gente!!! A apresentação de vocês tava tudo de linda, eu amei muito! — e apenas para Simon, em seu ouvido, o que o arrepiou da cabeça aos pés — Parabéns, Simon. Eu sabia que conseguiriam. 

Todos comemoravam e Simon não poderia estar mais radiante. Menos Baz. Mas parecia ter recuperado a compostura e seu rosto não mostrava nada – o que irritou Simon um pouco.  _ Ele deveria estar feliz! Por nós! Por mim?! Quem não iria querer ficar com Agatha?  _

— Obrigada, Wellbelove. — E sorriu educado.  _ Forçado.  _ Não olhava ela ou Simon nos olhos. — Estou realmente, muito feliz —  _ não parece _ — por termos ganhado. 

_ Quem não iria querer ficar com Agatha?  _ Simon pensou novamente, agora com outro tom. Era por isso que Baz estava com a aquela cara de morte. Ele  _ queria _ Agatha tambem. Era a única explicação. 

Pelo menos daí pra frente as coisas andaram rapidamente. Simon alternava entre o desgosto, a felicidade e a incredulidade, pois 1) Agatha Wellbelove tinha  _ beijado ele  _ e agora estava aqui, toda linda e simpática e sorridente ajudando o grupo deles e 2) Simon via os olhares que Baz lançava a eles dois, quase toda hora. O fazia fumegar de ódio. 

Não eram amigos? Mesmo Baz querendo Agatha, ele deveria ter a decência de ao menos fingir felicidade pelo amigo dele. 

———

À noite, durante o jantar pago pela escola no Of Vere, Simon levou Tia Ebb e Agatha – depois de desdobrar os professores para levar dois convidados e não só um –, e notou que Baz manteve a cara fechada o tempo todo. Não falou com quase ninguém e comeu muito pouco. 

Até Penny decidiu falar com ele, mas foi dispensada sem muita explicação. Na verdade qualquer um deles que tentasse, era sem sucesso.

Já em casa, Simon decidiu engolir parte do orgulho e mandou uma mensagem:

  
  
  
  


_ S:“Baz, ta tudo bem?” _

B:“Sim.”

S:“Não pareceu hoje à noite.”

B“Dor de cabeça.”

S“Ah.”

  
  


Depois disso, não importava o quanto Simon tentasse – a raiva deu uma esfriada depois de uns dias –, tudo que recebia de Baz eram respostas monossilábicas. E isso, junto com as férias e agora o namoro com Agatha, fez com que se distanciassem, e a amizade que tinham desenvolvido durante o trabalho simplesmente sumiu.

O terceiro ano não demonstrou muita melhora. Se qualquer coisa, Simon viu Baz regredir à forma que ele o tratava antes do trabalho. Hostilidade. Frieza. 

Não entendia e, sinceramente, depois de tanto tentar nas férias, já não sabia se queria mais. Se Baz quisesse brigar, ele brigaria, mas que se afundasse em hostilidade sozinho. 

O namoro seguiu em frente. A vida seguiu em frente. O ano acabou.

E o tempo

passou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GENTE, esse é o fim da PARTE UM da historia, o capitulo seguinte vai ser um EXTRA, dois curtinhos do POV do Baz, antes da gente introduzir a Parte Dois!!! 
> 
> Essa fanfic já ta toda postada lá na rede concorrente (pff as if) o Wattpad, mas uma colega me encorajou de postar aqui e tal, e bom aqui estou. Eu agradeço a quem chegou até aqui e digo logo ainda temos algumas voltas pra dar mas elas chegam num final feliz! Quase todos os capítulos foram betados pela minha adorada Lolli!! Leiam a obra dela la no Wattpad!!! https://www.wattpad.com/story/214494260-meet-the-huntar%27z


	11. EXTRA - BAZ POV

**EXTRA 01**

Baz não sabia de onde tinha tirado a ideia de manter Simon Snow na sua casa depois de voltar do centro comercial.

Talvez fosse o óbvio cansaço que ambos sentiam e que estava tão bem exposto no rosto do outro, a cara de _derrota_ que ele portava, os olhos azuis pesados, as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas, a _falta_ do sorriso que vinha tão fácil e de forma tão bonita no rosto de Snow.

Então ok, talvez mantê-lo confortável e alimentado por algumas horas não seria tão ruim, seria quase...uma boa ação. Isso mesmo, uma boa ação, vinda de um...amigo?

Esse detalhe, em específico, Baz não tinha certeza absoluta dos limites. Mas de outros ele tinha. Como por exemplo: Manter Snow aqui, perto dele, permitia que Baz o olhasse melhor, e tivesse mais facilidade em olhar o garoto mais de perto, os cachos bronze, o sorriso facil e charmoso, as sardas que pintavam seu rosto, a tentativa (falha) de barba que tentava surgir no queixo dele...

Seus olhos azuis.

Certo. Observando de maneira racional Baz sabia que não eram nada de tão diferente assim, eram só olhos azuis. Mas se Baz não se concentrasse ele se perdia no céu que eram os olhos de Simon Snow.

Outra coisa que ele tinha certeza absoluta era de que era gay. Baz, quer dizer. Ele já tinha certeza disso até certo grau, ter quase 16 anos na cara te dá tempo o bastante pra ter uma noção e Baz já tinha notado que definitivamente não via tudo isso que seus amigos homens viam em outras meninas.

Em outros garotos por outro lado... _Aí sim, hein._

Mas nunca tinha acontecido de Baz efetivamente _gostar_ de alguém. Sabe? Ter uma quedinha verdadeira. Uma... _paixonite._ Só de pensar nessa palavra e "Simon Snow" no mesmo contexto Baz já ficava nervoso e discretamente corado.

Mas aqui, olhando o menino em carne e osso ao seu lado, no seu quarto, com a luz do final da tarde batendo no rosto dele, e além disso parecendo tão...a vontade. Tão tranquilo no quarto de Baz, tão tranquilo...

_Ao meu lado. Não. Risca isso._

Acontece que todo o bate volta entre eles dois que antes era hostilidade, agora era...outra coisa? Parecia... mais do que o bate e volta de amizade...Sabe?

_Ai que merda._

* * *

**EXTRA 02**

Nunca, nem mesmo naquelas noites passadas em seu quarto sozinhos Baz Pitch pensou que veria Simon Snow olhando tão intensamente pra sua boca.

Mas isso foi um pensamento vindo da pequeníssima, minúscula, parte consciente e racional de seu cérebro, reduzida a aproximadamente 20% do mesmo.

Os outros 80 estavam em absoluto curto circuito. Sabe aquele episódio do Bob Esponja onde mostra a cabeça dele como uma espécie de escritório mas que naquele momento tava tudo voando pros lados, e quebrando e tinha pequenos Bob Esponjas gritando e correndo?

Então, era isso.

Aqueles 20% estavam tentando organizar as coisas:

_Baz, ele segurou sua mão. E agora está olhando pra sua boca. Você notou isso antes e fingiu demência. Ele tem olhado pra você de forma diferente Baz você percebeu isso. Talvez só...talvez..._

_Vocês estão sozinhos aqui, não tem ninguém perto. Ele ainda está segurando sua mão. Porque mais ele faria isso? Porque, se não...._

_Baz ele está falando com você, responda, não seja um completo tapado._

— Si– — Baz começou, com uma voz tão baixa que só Simon poderia ouvir — _Simon._

O próprio Baz não se conseguiu conter o olhar e refletiu as ações de Simon, olhando diretamente a boca do outro.Baz mal respirava. Estavam tão próximos.

Tão, _tão_ próximos. E sem que tivesse consciência - Baz não tinha certeza se Simon tinha pensado nisso ou simplesmente agido como ele sempre faz, _deus_ \- estavam ficando mais e mais próximos.

A mão de Simon na sua, o calor vindo dela e passando pra propria pele. Os olhos azuis agora tão perto que Baz poderia contar seus cílios. Podia ver as bordas das sardas com que sonhava, noite sim, noite não, pra seu profundo incômodo.

Tão perto que Baz quase podia sentir a respiração - que também parecia afetada pela proximidade - de Simon no próprio rosto.

Viu Simon inclinar o rosto, um pouco, tão pouco e ainda sim. _E ainda sim._

E então uma voz:

— Garotos, eles tem que fechar a escola e limpar os corredores, vamos?! Chamem os pais ou as caronas de vocês.

Com um puxão, Baz soltou a mão de Simon.

— Ele tá certo. A gente tem que ir embora. Até amanhã. — _Porque eu falei isso? Porque eu estou saindo? O que quase aconteceu?_

Baz não olhou para trás, deixando Simon sozinho.

Quando chegou em casa - o universo lhe fez um favor e sua irmã mais velha chegou antes do marcado, levando-o antes que Simon o alcançasse e Baz fosse o primeiro a estampar a matéria "Adolescente Literalmente Morre de Vergonha, entenda:".

Se Mordélia percebeu a agitação de Baz, fez como uma boa irmã e não o pressionou, tomando de conta do curto caminho pra casa falando o que quer que fosse, já que Baz não escutou uma única palavra dela no carro. Ela também não pareceu se importar com isso.

Devido ao horário e ao dia da semana a família Grimm-Pitch já havia comido e/ou estava se aprontando pra sair, deixando Baz sozinho com seus pensamentos e uma bandeja de sushi relativamente frio na cozinha.

Todos os pensamentos de Baz se dividiam em alguns pontos focais, o restante uma bagunça borrada de fundo:

A mão de Simon agarrando a sua - não que sua estadia lá não tenha sido de suma importância, mas a ação repentina de segurar foi o que começou tudo.

A boca de Simon tão perto da sua.

O olhar de Simon, que agora em retrospecto - seus Bob Esponjas mentais já não estavam tocando fogo em tudo - parecia...faminto. Desejoso.

Quando Baz conseguiu dormir - depois de muitas horas repassando aqueles minutos - ainda não tinha chegado numa conclusão satisfatória - _sim ou não? Sim ou não? Sim ou não?_

_Ele quer ou não?_


	12. CAPITULO 11

_Depois de tanto tempo dando aula, se imagina que eu já teria me acostumado às reuniões de Pais e Mestres,_ Baz pensou enquanto arrumava a mesa da frente com as listas de materiais, datas importantes, regras quanto a uniforme, e horários, e todas essas outras pequenas coisas que teria que entregar a pais nervosos em deixar seus filhos com estranhos.

Mas, bom, era a primeira reunião dele como coordenador do fundamental 1.

Tinha acabado de assumir o cargo, promovido ainda em novembro passado, e vinha desde então se organizando, mas não podia negar, estava nervoso. Ser coordenador significava organizar não só uma turma, mas todo um conjunto de professores e crianças.

Mesmo assim, também estava empolgado. Queria ser coordenador há muito tempo, quase desde que se tornou efetivamente professor, mesmo que muitos alunos seus quisessem cochilar em sua aula – bom, ele dava aula de história.

Decidiu dar uma olhada na lista de alunos e pais que tinha posto na mesa, muita gente nova se matricula quando muda do infantil pro fundamental.

"Salisbury, Quintana, Claremont-Diaz, Jackson, Wellbelove" e parou.

_Wellbelove?_ Porque esse nome era tão familiar?

Antes que pudesse pensar muito no assunto, Baz foi interrompido pelo barulho de pais chegando, trazido por colegas professores. A conversa baixa o deixou um pouco mais nervoso, _estava acontecendo!_ Mas, como sempre fazia, respirou fundo e colocou o rosto mais impassível, e ao mesmo tempo simpático, que conseguiu. Ele sabia o que fazer, já tinha estado em incontáveis reuniões e sabia o que fazer.

Se apoiou na mesa enquanto o conjunto entrava.

— Bom dia, gente! Podem se sentar onde quiserem, já vamos começar a... — nesse momento, olhou os pais que se faziam confortáveis e, por um instante, hesitou.

Só precisou desse instante pra notar.

Olhos azuis.

Cachos cor de bronze.

_Simon Snow._

— A... — nesse instante de hesitação, percebeu que Simon talvez também o tivesse reconhecido. Olhou dele pro papel que Baz tinha colocado nas mesas, onde seu nome constava. — Reunião. — soltou por fim, como quem solta a respiração sem perceber que a tinha segurado.

Virou-se de costas para o grupo pra pegar a própria cópia das informações e usou esse momento pra se recompor. _Simon Snow? Era ele, certo? Tinha que ser, Baz ainda lembrava nitidamente do_

_ex colega de classe._

Quando voltou, seguiu como se aquilo não o tivesse afetado. Era um profissional e isso poderia acontecer, era uma possibilidade, não tão remota assim, então deveria simplesmente seguir em frente.

Mas seria mentira dizer que seus olhos não se voltavam constantemente ao ex-colega.

O cabelo era um pouco mais curto do que usava na adolescência, mas o penteado se mantia, aparado mais rente nas laterais e com os cachos à mostra no topo da cabeça. E quando sorria – ele já tinha sorrido somente naquele pouco tempo de reunião, diante uma piada mais ou menos sem graça que outro pai tinha contado –, agora apareciam rugas pequenas, mas presentes, em seus olhos. lém disso agora tinha uma barba mal aparada, ligeiramente mais escura que o cabelo.

Mas as sardas não tinham sumido. E os olhos.

Os mesmos olhos azuis comuns que Baz agora sabia que ainda se lembrava tão bem.


	13. CAPITULO 12

Uma hora e meia de reunião depois, Baz já estava consideravelmente cansado. Pais nervosos e a presença desconcertante de Snow – tão concentrado nele e pior, sendo um dos pais nervosos – tinha tirado dele um pouco mais do que esperava.

Então, enquanto arrumava a papelada restante que sobrara da reunião, respirando aliviado, já que apesar de cansativa, a reunião tinha dado certo, não viu um único pai se aproximar da mesa.

— Baz? Ou agora devo te chamar de _Senhor Pitch_? — a voz falou, com um tom leve, e debochado (quase paquera?).

Baz levantou os olhos e agora se permitiu encarar propositalmente os olhos azuis que jurava ter esquecido tantos anos antes.

Não era justo que ele tivesse ficado ainda mais bonito aos 27.

— Simon Snow _Wellbelove. —_ Baz respondeu, esticando o "Wellbelove" como costumava fazer no ensino médio — Sabia que reconhecia o nome de algum lugar. Mas não veio de imediato quando vi só Simon Wellbelove na lista.

— Ah. É. Certo. — Isso pareceu deixar Snow constrangido por um momento, desviando o olhar. — É. Bom. Na verdade, eu provavelmente deveria tirar o "Wellbelove". Não sou mais.

Nesse momento Baz olhou para mão de Snow, que mexia sem pensar no próprio cabelo – sem aliança.

Divorciado? O casal 20 da escola tinha se divorciado?

Quem diria.

Mas tudo que conseguiu pensar em responder foi:

— Ah. Sinto muito, Snow. — não sentia. Bom, sentia, mas não muito.

— Nah. Tudo bem. — e, após um segundo de silêncio constrangedor que pareceu se estender um pouco demais: — Bom. Foi bom te ver. Agora tenho que ir, esse final de semana é de Lucy. — E ofereceu a mão.

— Foi sim. — Baz não deixou de notar que assim que a sua mão estava na de Snow, este olhou rapidamente pra ela e sorriu um pouco mais abertamente. Soltou e fez como quem fosse sair.

Antes de sair completamente:

— Acho que a gente vai voltar a se ver um pouco mais, não é, _Senhor Pitch_? — e foi embora.

_Ele_

_Ele piscou pra mim?_

* * *

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Baz pensou sobre a época de escola.

Verdade seja dita, ele não pensava na época há algum tempo. Guardava poucas memórias verdadeiramente boas ou sequer agradáveis da escola onde tinha estudado por tantos anos, e mal se lembrava dos colegas de classe, salvo aqueles que andavam com ele – _meus minions,_ se lembrou sorrindo um pouco – e eram seus primos de primeiro grau.

Mas se lembrava de Simon Snow.

Não por causa daquele trabalho – que ele tinha que admitir, mesmo tantos anos depois – 10 anos? Nossa – ainda parecia muito bom – mas porque eles, por algum tempo, giraram em torno um do outro.

O que tinha acontecido, se não lhe falhava a memória, era que Snow, novato na escola, mas carismático como sempre tinha sido, andava conversando com alguém quando esbarrou em Baz, e, na hora de pedir desculpas, se atrapalhou e gaguejou.

Baz sabia ser um adolescente muito, muito escroto, porque desse momento em diante, ele não perdia uma chance de zoar com a cara do garoto.

Mas Snow também não deixava barato. Passado o primeiro momento de humilhação, ele começou a revidar como podia e, antes que percebessem, já eram conhecidos como "arqui inimigos" na escola.

Uma besteira.

Mas rendeu algumas suspensões e até um nariz quebrado – o próprio – numa briga mais esquentada durante a 8ª serie.

Depois desse nariz quebrado eles entraram numa espécie de guerra fria. Havia hostilidade mas não violência.

E aí teve aquele trabalho.

A feira.


	14. CAPITULO 13

No primeiro dia de aula, como um bom coordenador, Baz ficou na porta da escola, vendo todos chegarem e dando boas vindas a pais e alunos, quando viu Snow sorrindo, trazendo consigo, pela mão, uma pequena garotinha.

Lucy Snow era, inegavelmente, filha de seus pais, parecendo uma mistura perfeita dos dois. Tinha herdado o cabelo da mãe, só ligeiramente mais escuro, e a pele clara, branca e delicada, mas onde Baz lembrava de um rosto sem uma marca sequer, Lucy carregava as sardas do pai, se espalhando pelo rosto de forma delicada, além de seus olhos, azuis e alegres o tempo todo.

Atrás dela, carregando uma mochilinha comicamente pequena pra ela – não muito diferente dos outros pais – vinha a própria Agatha.

Seguia tão alta e elegante quanto sempre fora, e ainda era mais alta que Simon. Era uma mãe bem mais jovem que o restante ali, mas em momento algum parecia perdida como algumas outras mães jovens que Baz já tinha presenciado. Além disso, parecia nunca ter tido uma filha, com o corpo tão esbelto quanto fora na escola.

_Se essa criança seguir nesse ritmo, vai estar destruindo corações antes dos 13._

Quando chegaram na porta, os três pararam por um momento, e trocaram bom dia. Simon já devia ter dito a Agatha sobre Baz e este se abaixou para falar com a garotinha:

— Bom Dia! E você quem é?

— Meu nome é Lucy.

— Muito prazer, Lucy. Eu vou ser seu professor esse ano. Tá bom?

— Tá bom! — E sorriu, aparentemente tendo herdado isso do pai também.

— Certo. Lucy, você tá vendo aquela moça legal ali e as outras crianças com ela? — e apontou — Ela vai levar vocês todos até a sala de aula. Vai lá. Mostra pro papai e pra mamãe que você é uma menina crescida.

E assim ela fez, dando um abraço rápido e um beijo na bochecha de cada um, antes de sair correndo em direção às outras crianças do ano dela.

— Incrível. Ela não sente mais falta da gente. — Simon disse, fingindo tristeza.

— Simon, ela é uma mocinha já. Quer se divertir com os amiguinhos dela. — Agatha sorriu, e olhou pra Baz — Baz! Desculpe não estar aqui na reunião passada. Estava descansando de um plantão e juntando forças pro furacão Lucy.

— Tudo bem, Agatha. É bom te ver de novo.

— O mesmo. Mas você deve ter que falar com outros pais e eu tenho que ir, e você Simon?

Simon e Baz concordaram e o ex casal se despediu sorrindo. Baz os observou de canto de olho. O que a conversa da reunião tinha trazido, ver eles dois assim, juntos, tornou as coisas mais nítidas.

Tinha 10 anos que tinham saído da escola mas Baz ainda lembrava bem do Casal 20 (Ainda se usa casal 20?) da Watford Integral. Do nada, o casal se consolidou e todos achavam os dois o Melhor Casal de todos, e toda e qualquer discussão que tivessem todos sabiam e ficavam interessados pra saber o desfecho.

Menos Baz.

Mais ou menos.

O ponto é que Baz ainda se lembrava deles dois andando pela escola de mãos dadas, se separando apenas quando iam pra aula, de Simon mandando mensagem o tempo inteiro por um tempo – Agatha _entrou_ em Medicina, em algum momento ela deve ter dito pra ele parar durante a aula –, de Simon voltando do intervalo mais _bagunçado_ do que quando tinha ido, nas aulas de tarde.

Ele lembrava de tudo.

Mas o que via agora, Simon e Agatha andando lado a lado na calçada da escola, com uma distância educada entre eles, conversando, mas sem se tocar, não parecia aquele casal que parecia ter nascido colado e cuja a separação – mesmo que por apenas metade de um dia – parecia causar dor física.

Ha.

Quem diria, naquela época? 


	15. CAPITULO 14

As semanas correram como esperado e Baz se acostumava cada vez mais com seu papel de coordenador e professor. Dava trabalho? Dava. Crianças e professores vinham todos os dias trazendo alguma pequena confusão, ou ideia, ou planejamento e eventuais pais também, geralmente com preocupações ou reclamações.

Mas, na realidade, Baz amava o que fazia.

Ele adorava ver as crianças se desenvolverem, se divertirem, e adorava pensar em novas formas pra que isso acontecesse. Adorava chegar em seu apartamento, exausto do dia inteiro e deitar na cama depois de voltar da academia – que ia, mesmo que tudo que quisesse fosse ficar na horizontal de pijama –, satisfeito consigo mesmo, e pensar no que tinha pra fazer no dia seguinte, organizando em seu planner.

Cerca de 1 mês e meio dentro do semestre Baz decidiu que seus alunos não estavam mais tão sem jeito e poderiam começar a ler em voz alta pequenos trechos do livro.

Nem todos liam muito bem – bom, eles só tinham 6 anos e algumas palavras talvez fossem mais difíceis que outras – mas tudo ia como esperado.

Até a vez de Lucy Snow.

No momento que ela se levantou e hesitou, Baz já notou que havia algo errado.

A garota, normalmente tão alegre e extrovertida, parecia estar nervosa. Quando pegou o livro e começou a ler Baz entendeu o porquê.

Ao contrário dos colegas de classe, Lucy tropeçava nas palavras, trocava e às vezes até gaguejava. E quanto mais tentava, mais parecia piorar com nervosismo. Mas continuou até terminar o trecho que Baz tinha pedido.

Baz escutou algumas risadinhas antes que pudesse seguir em frente, tendo decidido lidar com a situação no final da aula.

Crianças pequenas podem ser muito cruéis às vezes.

Antes que a situação piorasse, Baz chamou atenção pra si mesmo e retomou controle da sala, fazendo com que a situação fosse esquecida, mas não tirou os olhos de Lucy. A pele clara mostrava com clareza que ela ainda estava constrangida e não focava na aula como deveria, viu em seus olhinhos azuis algumas poucas lágrimas juntando, mas ela não chorou.

Em nenhum momento ela derramou uma lágrima.

Forte. Ou teimosa. Ou os dois.

* * *

Terminada a aula, Baz decidiu ligar pra Simon pra discutir o assunto.

Nem 20 minutos depois, uma batida apressada na porta.

— Entra.

— Baz?! O que houve? — O que Baz viu dessa vez era um Simon totalmente diferente do que aquele que se lembrava. Não que ele ainda fosse o mesmo — muita coisa tinha mudado — mas _esse Simon?_ Esse Simon tinha uma preocupação no olhar que o Simon de 17 anos nunca teria.

Ser pai te transforma. Baz não tinha passado pela experiência - certos dias não achava que iria - mas ele sabia.

— Eu vim correndo. Você ligou dizendo que queria conversar sobre Lucy... Onde ela está? Está bem? — Ele perguntou enquanto se sentava, olhando em volta - Ela se machucou?

— Simon, fique calmo. Ela está bem. — Percebeu parte da tensão escapar dos ombros do outro — Só queria conversar um pouco sobre o que aconteceu em aula.

Em retrospecto, Baz percebeu que deveria ter comentado que não era uma conversa urgente. Pobre Simon, veio correndo no meio da manhã. Porém ele já estava lá e então, porque não continuar?

Ao contrário do que ja tinha visto acontecer, Simon aceitou com certa tranquilidade o parecer de Baz sobre a filha, de sua aparente dificuldade excessiva se comparada aos colegas na hora de ler em voz alta. Parecia somente aliviado e um pouco cansado. E talvez um pouco...envergonhado?

— Aparentemente além dos olhos ela tem isso de mim, não é? — Disse, com um sorriso sem jeito. - Lembra Baz? Durante uma época você não perdia uma chance de zoar comigo quando eu não conseguia ler em público. Acho que ela puxou isso de mim.

— Lembro sim. Eu era um pouco... — Dessa vez quem estava sem jeito era Baz. Nem sempre sentia orgulho do que fizera na adolescência.

— Otário total? Era mesmo — completou Simon, mas não parecia estar com raiva ou magoado. — Mas tudo bem. Mudamos muito.

Simon sorria e o encarava com aqueles olhos azuis. _(Aqueles olhos azuis céu.)_ E Baz tinha imaginado ou o tom de voz dele tinha mudado _só um pouco?_

Baz de repente se sentia ligeiramente sem ar e com uma necessidade muito grande de pegar em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que o distraísse de forma natural do azul intenso.

— Pois é. — Respondeu, soando pra si mesmo um tom mais agudo do que deveria. _Que porra é essa? Meu deus te controla Basilton._

— Sim - Simon, respondeu, rindo de leve — Mas acho que vou levar ela num fonoaudiólogo. Ou talvez um psicólogo? Ninguém nunca me levou e foi péssimo superar sozinho, e seguindo a profissão que sigo eu precisei aprender.

— Acho que seria bom. — Baz, após ter usado esses segundos pra se recompor, conseguia falar normalmente de novo (mais ou menos) — Eu posso falar com a terapeuta da escola se quiser. E se ela indicar, procuramos um fono.

— Tá certo. — Nisso, Simon se levantou — Se ta tudo certo por enquanto, mais tarde eu passo aqui de novo pra pegar ela, e faz o seguinte — já na porta, Simon sorriu e olhou _daquele jeito_ de novo — me liga de novo. Pra me avisar e tal. 


	16. CAPITULO 15

Sem pensar Baz tinha marcado um encontro semanal com Simon Snow.

Na verdade o que aconteceu é que, depois de uma avaliação, a terapeuta da escola disse pra iniciarem pequenas sessões com a Lucy, um vez por semana, no periodo da tarde.

E assim estava Simon toda terça-feira, em sua sala, por pelo menos 40 minutos.

Até então, Simon não tinha falado muito com Baz durante esses momentos. Ambos pareciam simplesmente ter que trabalhar no momento e Simon mal parecia se incomodar de 1) estar lá e não no escritório (ele trabalha em escritório? Baz percebeu que não tinha certeza) e 2) nem com as pessoas entrando para falar com Baz sobre Assuntos Escolares, o que em alguns dias parecia absolutamente constante.

Ele só sentava no sofázinho no canto da sala e mexia no celular, mandando mensagens constantes, e algumas vezes abria o notebook - um macbook, Baz observara - e se concentrava _muito_ no que quer que fizesse lá.

Em realidade, era um silêncio muito mais confortável do que Baz pensou que seria quando Simon dissera que ficaria até o final das reuniões toda semana porque não valia a pena ir e voltar no trabalho tão rápido.

Um dia, no meio do segundo mês, Simon não fazia nenhum dos dois.

Sentou e passou os primeiros 10 minutos observando Baz em silêncio. Simplesmente encarando o outro, recostado no sofá, parecendo muito relaxado pra alguém que estava _abertamente_ encarando alguém a menos de 3 metros de distância.

— Baz —Começou, de repente, esticando a palavra (exatamente como fazia na escola) e quase a transformando em pergunta.

— Sim Snow? — Respondeu Baz, sem tirar os olhos do próprio computador por muito tempo. _Porque o chamou de Snow? Não fazia mais isso. -_ O que foi?

— Você seguiu meu conselho. — Ele tinha um sorrisinho no rosto. Aquele tipo de sorriso sapeca que nem sempre se vê em adultos como ele. (Baz adorou. Mas não pensaria nisso agora).

— Como é? — Agora se virou completamente. O sorriso de Simon pareceu aumentar um pouco.

— Naquela época, eu disse que você seria um ótimo professor.

Baz lembrava disso.

Lembrava daquela noite em que Simon dormira na sua casa pela primeira vez e que tinham ficado até tarde arrumando as coisas da feira. Lembrava da conversa na madrugada, e de como se sentia.

(Quente e frio. Leve e pesado como uma pedra.)

Não se lembrava desse detalhe no entanto. Que tinha sido Simon quem plantou a sementinha da ideia de ser professor.

Até aquele momento na verdade nunca tinha considerado a vida de professor antes. Agora não se via fazendo outra coisa.

— Disse, não foi? — E não conteve o sorriso. — Não sei se sou um _ótimo_ professor mas...gosto do que faço.

— Fico feliz.

— Eu também.

Por alguns instantes, ficaram em silêncio, apenas se olhando. Não pareciam querer fazer mais nada além de se olhar. A distância entre eles mal parecia existir.

Uma batida na porta e a terapeuta colocando o rosto pra dentro e logo em seguida, Lucy indo em direção ao pai.

— Papai!!!

— Oi meu bem! Como foi com a tia Amanda?

O que quer que tenha sido aquele momento, parecia ter acabado. Simon agora conversava animadamente com a filha enquanto pegava suas coisas e levantava pra sair. _Ele parece ser um ótimo pai,_ Baz pensou enquanto observava os dois saindo em direção a porta, sorrindo pra ambos.

Pouco antes de sair pela porta, Simon virou pra Baz e disse, rapidamente, o olhando diretamente nos olhos e com aquele sorriso de novo:

— Até semana que vem, Baz.

Porque, sempre quando ele se despedia, ele fazia algo ou dizia algo que parecia ter um significado a mais? Porque que quando ele fazia isso Baz não conseguia se concentrar propriamente em suas coisas por pelo menos 15 minutos?

_Não seja ridículo Basil. É só o jeito dele._

_E além disso.... Você superou isso anos e anos atrás._


	17. CAPITULO 16

A semana seguinte chegou e a pequena conversa (e aquele momento depois) parecia ter liberado algo em Simon. Na terça-feira ele chegou, se sentou no sofá e começou a conversar como se estivessem conversando desde sempre, mais confortável do que nunca.

— Como é ser professor? Não que eu tenha vontade, mas fico curioso.

E com essa pergunta, eles começaram a conversar durante todo o tempo que Lucy ficava com Amanda.

Conversavam sobre trabalho, às vezes Simon contava sobre os colegas de trabalho que Baz não sabia quem era mas, de tanto ouvir o quanto pareciam chatos, já não os suportava - assim como o próprio Simon - e que de tanto comentarem, ele já sentia que conhecia.

Baz se viu falando dos colegas professores também, da professora de Ciências que por algum motivo sempre olhava feio pra ele quando pensava que ele não estava olhando, sobre os meninos, sobre o fato de que em todas - _Sim, Simon,_ ** _todas_** _-_ as turmas que ele dera aula tinha no mínimo um aluno que era simplesmente insuportável mesmo aos 9 anos

Aos poucos eles foram diminuindo a distância entre eles dentro da já pequena sala. Alguns dias Simon sentava na mesa de Baz. Outros, Baz ia até o sofá e conversava com Simon ali mesmo. Uma vez foram até à cantina porque Simon comentou que estava com fome e dessa vez não tinha nada pra beliscar na sala.

Era incrivelmente confortável conversar com Simon Snow, mesmo depois de todos esses anos. Mesmo depois daquilo. Era bom, e parecia tão...natural. A coisa simplesmente fluia. Baz se pegou rindo alto, falando sobre tudo e nada com Simon.

(Ele propositalmente ignorava que às vezes, entre uma frase e outra, ele não conseguia pensar em nada por um segundo ou dois, enquanto olhava aqueles olhos azuis.)

(Ele propositalmente ignorava a sensação de leve falta de ar e nervoso - mas não ruim - que sentia nesses curtos segundos)

(Ele propositalmente ignorava a sensação tão _boa_ e tão _estranha_ quando Simon o tocava e deixava a mão lá por mais do que o tempo necessário. No seu ombro. No seu braço. Ele também ignorava perceber esse excesso de tempo.)

Mas ele não ignorava o quanto gostava das terças agora. O quanto esperava dar 16:30h e poder sentar com Simon e simplesmente conversar.

* * *

E assim as semanas passaram e nenhum dos dois pareceu perceber que o fim da terapia aconselhada para Lucy chegava e com ela o fim dos encontros semanais até que Amanda chamou Simon para conversar pouco antes da sessão final.

Baz tentou não pensar que ela estava roubando o tempo dele. E também tentou ignorar o conhecimento que esta seria a última e não teriam mais a desculpa da obrigação para se ver.

Não que ele quisesse que Lucy continuasse sendo acompanhada. Ele, por ser o coordenador, estava ciente do avanço dela e ficava feliz por saber que se tratava muito mais de um problema de confiança do que algo mais sério, e talvez não requereu um fonoaudiólogo, e que ela estava melhorando.

Nesse dia, a conversa não fluiu tão bem, e por causa disso foi de certa forma um alívio quando a pequena voltou.

Mas, como sempre fazia, Simon parou na porta pouco antes de sair e se virou para Baz, porém diferente do normal, parecia quase sem jeito, meio...nervoso?

— Então...

— Então? - Baz responde com certa frieza. Era o que fazia quando se sentia triste às vezes. E estava um pouco triste naquela hora. Se Simon notou, resolveu ignorar.

— Então, sexta-feira que vem, umas 20h, tem planos? - Definitivamente não era isso que Baz esperava. Mas na verdade ele não esperava nada - Você lembra da Penny, certo? Penelope Bunce, da escola. - Palavras saiam da boca de Simon mas Baz não entendia 100% o que elas significavam. - Bom, espero que você lembre, porque queria que você fosse comigo sexta que vem pro aniversário dela. 


	18. CAPITULO 17

Havia uma série de coisas na cabeça de Baz. Todas envolviam Simon Snow.

O que aconteceu foi que na terça que Simon o chamara, ele não aceitou de uma vez. Desdobrou, disse que iria ver. Simon saiu da sala com um sorriso que prometia _algo._ Baz na verdade não sabia o que responder, nem como entender o convite. Passou uma semana fingindo demência pra si mesmo, tentando pensar em outras coisas.

Mas quando, exatamente uma semana depois do convite, Baz não aguentava mais, ele desistiu e mandou uma mensagem, diretamente de seu celular.

Baz levou um segundo pra entender que Simon não sabia quem era. Nesse momento, percebeu também que nunca haviam se falado fora da escola, nem por outros meios que não diretamente. Mas agora o estrago já tinha sido feito.

Baz respirou por um segundo antes de mandar a segunda mensagem, querendo se estabilizar antes da humilhação pública em forma de mensagem de texto que mandaria em seguida, mas que não conseguia solucionar sozinho.

E antes que perdesse a coragem:

_"Porque eu quero que você vá_ ". Baz viu, antes de Simon apagar.

Isso, em realidade, não tranquilizava Baz. Ele não sabia quem seriam e não lembrava de grandes amizades durante o ensino médio. Não queria se intrometer.

Mas se ele não fosse, seus planos se resumiriam a pedir delivery e ver alguma série, sozinho no apartamento até dormir. E ele _queria_ ir. Até onde ele se recordava de Penélope, ela era uma garota legal.

(E Simon vai estar lá. E ele quer que ele vá.)

Então, aqui estava ele, sentado no carro de Simon Snow, a caminho da festa de aniversário de Penelope Bunce.

Se alguém tivesse dito, logo no início do ano, que isto estaria acontecendo, ele não acreditaria de jeito nenhum.

E aqui, dentro desse carro, com Simon dirigindo tranquilamente enquanto uma música tocava na rádio e outros carros passavam, Baz admitia a si mesmo (com muita dificuldade, diga-se de passagem) que não. Ele não tinha superado coisa nenhuma. Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch tinha uma quedinha (inha?) por Simon Snow. Desde o Ensino Médio.

Ele olhou pra Simon. Simon olhou de volta e ergueu as sobrancelhas seguidas vezes, com uma cara de sapeca.

_Inferno._


	19. CAPITULO 18

— Boa noite, Baz!!! — Disse Penelope Bunce, sorridente.

Penelope parecia quase mesma pessoa do Ensino Médio. Baixinha, com seu cabelo volumoso, o que ela não tinha de altura, ela tinha de imponência. A principal diferença era que dessa vez o cabelo dela parecia estar na cor que ele supunha ser a natural: um castanho escuro, e agora também mais curto.

Ela mantinha os óculos modelo "gatinho", agora em vermelho.

— Bunce. Parabéns pelo aniversário. — Baz estava nervoso, mas tentou ser educado. Tinha trazido até uma lembrancinha, algo meio genérico, mas não genérico demais (tinha pedido ajuda de Simon).

— Ah, _Basilton._ — ela começou, rindo — Muito obrigada! Agora, vem entra. Acho que você se lembra da maioria daqui.

De fato, exatamente como Simon havia prometido, a maioria era da escola e era de fato uma reunião pequena. Estavam, no pequeno apartamento cheio de pequenos detalhes e decorações (como esperado de Penelope), eles três, Sheppard e Agatha, além de alguns outros desconhecidos.

Sentaram na sala/varanda, Simon ao seu lado.

Vinho foi servido e, como um bom convidado, Baz aceitou e tomou com todos, e ficou, em maior parte, observando os outros interagirem. A coisa toda trazia um pequeno desconforto – não via eles há anos e, de repente, estava aqui tomando vinho na sala de alguém –, mas também uma noção de nostalgia e inclusão.

Ao que tinha entendido, o grupo se falavam desde o Ensino Médio, e Sheppard e Penelope agora eram casados, mas não tinham filhos, e ambos trabalhavam como psicólogos, mas enquanto ele focava em crianças, ela trabalhava com casais. Agatha tinha finalizado medicina, mas estava terminando residência num hospital (o que explicava a pouca participação dela na escola).

Algumas taças de vinho e muita conversa (cada vez mais alta) depois, Penelope foi quem se virou pra Baz, direcionando toda a atenção do grupo para ele.

— Baz, mas aqui todo mundo já se conhece. Mas você — e ela apontou com a taça de vinho por cima da mesa já meio suja — foi quem sumiu. Evaporou da face da Terra. Como é que tá a vida? Simon falou _muito_ de você esses dias, então sabemos que você é um _ótimo_ professor e _ótimo_ coordenador. — Baz notou Simon se retraindo e lançando um _olhar_ para Penny, o que ela notou e claramente ignorou. — Mas queremos saber de você.

Conhecendo Penelope, Baz teria que falar e falar bem e explicado, mas muito mais que uma apresentação, como ele pensou que seria, o papo fluiu bem e ele se sentiu ainda melhor, e de quebra, bebeu ainda mais.

Mas ele não consegue parar de pensar que Simon fala dele. E muito.

Todos estão rindo, inclusive Baz, falando sobre todo tipo de coisa, e Baz não consegue negar que sentia falta disso. Não que não tivesse amigos.

Mas não tinha. Tinha colegas de trabalho, e as vezes saíam pra tomar uma cerveja depois de um dia de trabalho, mas era raro e nem de longe tão divertido quanto essa noite estava sendo. Fazia muito tempo que ele não se sentia _tão bem._

Além disso todos os lugares que Simon o toca – que de passagem, não são poucos, ele em algum ponto recostou no Baz enquanto contava algo engraçado – estão fervendo e só existia aquela sensação no mundo inteiro.

Essa sensação e o vinho. Nessa altura do campeonato tinha tido muito vinho.

Em determinado momento Baz percebeu Agatha calada, com o celular numa mão, uma taça (vazia) na outra e um sorriso bobo no rosto, olhando pra tela. E sem absolutamente nenhum aviso a voz de Simon no pé de seu ouvido, muito, _muito_ próxima, sussurrando:

— Acho que a Agatha encontrou alguém. Ela tá sorrindo demais pra esse celular a noite toda. — e se afastou de repente, como se não tivesse causado um curto em Baz — Acho que é Blue, uma fisioterapeuta no hospital que ela faz residência.

(O rosto de Simon estava tão perto, tão perto, tão perto. _Ele tá olhando pra minha boca? Eu estou olhando pra dele?_ )

Baz teve que arquivar esse pensamento – Agatha e uma mulher? – para mais tarde porque antes que pudesse reagir Simon se levantou do nada e _anunciou:_

— Ah! Eu amo essa música!!! — e aparentemente ele estava um pouco mais bêbado que Baz tinha pensado, porque ali estava Simon Snow cantando e dançando Head Over Heels, do Tears For Tears no meio da pequena sala.

Não que ele soubesse dançar bem. Mas estava lá, se divertindo de qualquer forma. Pouco depois dele começar, Agatha se levantou e decidiu acompanhá-lo – haja vinho no sistema desse pessoal – e Baz só assistiu a cena do sofá.

Enquanto praticamente executavam uma coreografia – claramente não planejada –, animados e bêbados, Baz observou encantado e curioso. Eles eram tão... naturais um com o outro, duas pessoas com tanta tranquilidade entre si... Era quase cômico se lembrar que definitivamente não eram mais um casal.

Além disso a imagem desses dois dançando definitivamente não era algo que Baz encaixasse com os adolescentes que se lembrava. Não era que fossem tímidos ou não dançassem aos 17, mas isso? Essa liberdade de claramente passar vergonha sem vergonha não era algo que ele enxergasse no Casal 20 de Watford Integral.

Ele preferia assim.


	20. CAPITULO 19

Logo depois de Head Over Heels, quando Baz pensou que não poderia ficar pior (e melhor), começou Take On Me, onde Penny e Shep também se levantaram pra dançar, deixando apenas Baz assistindo.

O que, se dependesse do Simon, não duraria muito, porque ele logo estendeu a mão pra chamar Baz pra participar, o que Baz tentou veementemente negar, mas acabou indo por pura e espontânea insistência de todos.

Isso era outra experiência que o Baz de alguns meses atrás jamais sonharia em ter: estar dançando, bêbado, numa sala de apartamento, com seus ex colegas de classe, quase 00h de uma sexta feira, ao som de Take On Me.

Ah, o mundo dá voltas que ninguém prevê.

_— Taaaaaaake ooooon meeeeee!_ — Simon contava.

_— Take on me! —_ Todos faziam o back vocal.

— Taaaaake meeeee on! — e os outros _take on me! — I'll be!!! GOOOONE!_

E todos em uníssono:

_— In a day or, twooooooooo!_

Quando a música acabou, Shep e Penny se jogaram no sofá rindo e arfando do show que fizeram, mas Simon, Baz e Agatha continuaram onde estavam.

(Simon tinha o sorriso mais lindo e os olhos mais vivos que Baz já vira)

O que nem Baz nem Simon viram foi a troca de olhares entre Penny e Agatha, que finalizou com Penny pegando o celular e Agatha servindo mais vinho para Simon e Baz (que também não notaram que a taça dela não foi preenchida).

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudessem se sentar, uma nova música, agora muito mais lenta começou, e Agatha tirou a taça das mãos de Simon e começou a dançar de mãos dadas com o ex marido ao som de Take My Breath Away, e num movimento 100% não espontâneo passou um dos braços por cima de Baz.

Então aqui estavam os três, num sanduíche humano, onde Baz era a salsicha sem oportunidade de saída, sendo cada vez mais apertado contra Agatha (pra quem estava de costas) e Simon, que nesse momento parecia ter percebido a situação e a proximidade entre eles, tão próximos que seus rostos quase se tocavam, seus peitos colados, estava ligeiramente mais corado do que só do vinho.

(Baz nem se lembrou que suas costas também estavam coladas no peito de Agatha e não estava ciente do rosto dela encostado entre seus ombros com um sorriso vitorioso).

De alguma forma, naquela sala, naquela hora, trancados pelos braços de ferro de Agatha Wellbelove, só existiam eles dois.

Depois dessa música, todos estavam finalmente cansados e se sentaram pra conversar mais um pouco.

Baz e Simon não olhavam pra outra pessoa por mais que alguns segundos.

Não demorou muito pra noite encerrar com Agatha dando tchauzinho para todos, comentando sobre um plantão pela tarde que teria que fazer. Baz se levantou, comentando que deveria ir pra casa também, e agradecendo pela hospitalidade de Penelope e Shep, e eles insistiram que ele deveria voltar outra vez e que adoraram a companhia.

Simon saiu ao mesmo tempo, juntos.

Esperando o elevador, Baz se lembrou que tinha vindo de carona com Simon e disse:

— Você não precisa me levar, eu pego um Uber.

— Fica. — Tinha um sorriso no rosto de Simon. Na verdade, o sorriso não parecia ter saído do rosto dele a noite toda (o que agradava Baz), mas esse sorriso? Esse era mais... travesso.

Bêbado ou não, Baz se lembrava do que tinha admitido mais cedo.

_Eu acho que nunca superei Simon Snow._

E esse sorriso não tá ajudando.

— Ficar? Como assim ficar?

— Eu... Eu moro dois andares abaixo desse. Você pode dormir comigo. Quer dizer, lá em casa. — De repente a voz dele ficou baixa, e se Baz tiver percebido certo, ele se aproximou, mesmo que apenas alguns centímetros. — Fica.

Quente e frio. Leve e pesado como uma pedra.

— Ok. — Os pensamentos de Baz estavam uma bagunça. Ele não tinha certeza do que estava pensando. Mas quando Simon repetiu "ok" e o sorriso pareceu se iluminar ainda mais, ele decidiu só seguir o outro homem pra dentro do elevador em direção ao apartamento.

A proximidade entre os dois parecia eletricidade. O silêncio era absurdo de uma maneira maravilhosa. Eles não se olhavam. Não se tocavam.

Do nada, naqueles poucos minutos entre o elevador e o apartamento, Baz repensou sobre o Ensino Médio.

Durante aquele mês e meio de feira, onde fora obrigado a trabalhar com ninguém menos que Simon Snow, o garoto estrela mais bonito e, de alguma forma, chato da escola.

Mas ele não era chato. De forma alguma.

Simon Snow era divertido, engraçado, ótima companhia e irritantemente charmoso, com seus olhos azuis completamente normais e lindos, e cachos bronze que pareciam ter sido feitos sobre encomenda pra ele.

O que era péssimo, pois do ponto de vista de Baz, ele também era dolorosamente hétero.

Ou era o que Baz pensava.

Ele começou a duvidar, só um pouco, naquelas semanas. O bate e volta de insultos leves, as noite mal dormidas, os videogames, as tardes passadas juntos, as vezes que eram só eles dois... aquilo... instalou algo em Baz. Tinha que ter alguma coisa entre eles, não era? Não era possível que só ele estivesse percebendo, só ele sentisse.

Não com a forma que eles ficaram de mãos dadas sob as estrelas de alumínio, sozinhos na meia luz da instalação. Não com a forma que Simon olhou pra ele naquela hora.

Mas com o que aconteceu no dia seguinte... Agatha tomando o que, por um instante, Baz pensou que seria seu.

Mas isso foi 10 anos atrás.

E esses pensamentos foram interrompidos pela mão de Simon na sua, quente e firme, guiando pra dentro do apartamento, em direção a portas que claramente eram os quartos. Pararam na porta de um.

De repente, Simon estava muito, _muito_ perto. Todo perto. Baz sentia sua respiração em sua mandíbula, lenta e simplesmente... _demais._ As mãos de Simon passaram por toda a extensão dos braços de Baz.

— Tem roupa de cama no armário e... uma toalha, caso queira tomar banho depois. — A frase não coincidia com as ações de Simon, as mãos firmes nos pulsos de Baz, a voz ligeiramente rouca, a pressão de seu corpo contra o dele, a boca agora tão perto da própria.

Baz não tinha notado que tinha fechado os olhos, talvez em espera.

— Boa noite, Baz.

E, de repente, ele não estava mais lá.

Baz abriu os olhos em choque e viu Simon, já abrindo a porta de outro quarto, e sorrindo pra ele, como quem não tinha feito o que tinha acabado de fazer.

— Até amanhã, Baz. E não se preocupe, Lucy não volta até domingo, então pode dormir o quanto quiser. Eu não me importo. Tchauzinho. — E fechou a porta com suavidade, piscando. Como sempre fazia.

Baz levou alguns segundos pra se recompor e fechar a porta do quarto de hóspedes atrás de si.

Baz, de forma quase mecânica, acha a tal roupa de cama no armário, tira os sapatos e a calça (que estava ligeiramente mais desconfortável devido ao _momento_ anterior), mas mal se concentra nisso, não conseguindo realmente focar em nada.

_Só dessa vez, eu queria saber no que ele estava pensando..._


	21. CAPITULO 20

_Eu não sei no que eu estou pensando._ Foi o último pensamento coerente e completo de Simon antes de apagar na sua cama.


	22. CAPITULO 21

O despertador de Simon tocou às 8:30h no sábado de manhã.

Sábados de manhã em que Lucy não estava em sua casa eram separados pra limpar o apartamento e adiantar trabalho em casa, usando nada além de uma samba canção e seus óculos – lhe cansava usar as lentes em casa.

Mas hoje não.

Não depois de todo aquele vinho. Depois de todo aquele vinho, o sol do sábado de manhã era forte demais e alto demais.

Ele definitivamente _não_ tinha mais 21 anos, quando ainda tomava mais cervejas do que conseguia acompanhar, e na manhã seguinte, ao meio dia já estava bem o bastante pra mais uma rodada.

Ele já estava adormecendo novamente, pensando em vinho e músicas e Take My Breath Away tocando em sua mente quando:

" _Fica_ ".

Meu Deus. Meu Deus. Meu Deus, Baz!

_Baz! BAZ! Eu sonhei? Eu devo ter sonhado. Ele deve estar na casa dele, porque dormiu na casa dele porque ele!!! Foi embora!!!_

Mas enquanto falava isso pra si mesmo, grunhindo na cama, mais e mais nítido ele lembrava. O quanto Baz foi se tranquilizando com o passar do tempo, o quanto ele pareceu se divertir, principalmente quando convenceram ele a dançar com todos todas aquelas músicas antigas, sem tanta culpa, o sanduíche humano...

 _Eu vou_ matar _a Agatha._

Agora que ele estava sóbrio pra analisar a noite anterior melhor, ele percebeu que Agatha e aquele sanduíche humano foi totalmente um plano dela pra literalmente colar ele e Baz durante a dança.

Não que não tenha sido bom.

Tinha sido _ótimo._

Na verdade, Baz tem sido ótimo. Em tudo.

Foi muito... curioso rever Baz depois de todo esse tempo. Definitivamente não era o que Simon esperava quando entrou na sala da nova escola da filha para a primeira reunião escolar.

Até demorou um pouco para ele reconhecer ao ver o professor e coordenador que estava na sua frente; se passaram dez anos, isso era esperado. O que não era esperado era... isso.

O Baz que Simon reencontrou era, em parte, o mesmo Baz que ele se lembrava, antes do " _surto."_

Simon nunca comentou com ninguém – não que fosse segredo, só que ninguém comentava porque ninguém mais achou estranho – sobre o quanto foi ruim o sumiço que Baz deu naquela época. Tinha alguma coisa... acontecendo.

Quando Simon se lembra daqueles últimos meses pré Agatha, ele tem memórias muito boas passadas com um garoto de cabelo comprido, preso naquele man bun e de sorriso charmoso que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido do nada.

Simon não era mais tão inocente nem... heteronormativo. Hoje, aos 27 anos, admite com certo constrangimento que talvez tivesse mandado os sinais meio misturados na época, porque ele se _lembra_ da forma como Baz olhava pra ele, e também se lembra de _corresponder_ a alguns desses olhares.

E toques.

E sorrisos.

Acontece que, aos 17 anos, nunca tendo verdadeiramente se interessado por um cara, tendo sido Baz seu _bissexual awakening_ , ele não se culpa por não ter entendido muito bem o que fazer.

Mas agora ele sabia.

Bom.

Mais ou menos. 


	23. CAPITULO 22

O problema de se casar aos 18, criar uma filha aos 21, abrir uma agência aos 24, se divorciar aos 25 e continuar criando essa filha, agora em casas separadas, é que isso tudo não deixa muito espaço pra paquera ou para descobertas sobre sexualidade.

O que não era em si um problema. Simon era feliz na casa que dividia com Agatha, com sua linda filha, o amor da sua vida, Lucy, e com seu trabalho na agência. Só não era feliz em seu casamento. Mas isso era meio que um... detalhe. Algo em que ele tentava não focar muito (o que, em retrospecto, também não ajudou).

Mas aqui estava Simon, 2 anos depois do divórcio com um homem em seu apartamento – algo que nunca tinha acontecido –, e pior, esse homem era Baz.

Mas ficar aqui remoendo o passado de nada adiantava e ainda piorava consideravelmente a dor de cabeça que começava a dar sinais, então Simon se levantou pra preparar o café.

Lavou o rosto rapidamente, escovou os dentes e colocou uma camiseta além da samba canção que usava e foi pra cozinha, passando bem devagar pela porta do quarto onde Baz ainda estava, se o barulho suave do ar condicionado era qualquer indicativo.

Enquanto pegava o café em pó do armário Simon repensou sobre o final da noite, o que ele tinha feito – ou quase feito – com Baz.

 _Eu nunca mais bebo vinho na vida._ Pensou, sentindo até as orelhas esquentarem. _Como que eu vou olhar pra ele agora? Meu deus eu encoxei o homem na porta de um quarto e fui?? Embora?? Eu fui dormir?? Eu deixei ele lá??!!!_

Enquanto respirava, tentando se recuperar da vergonha passada e colocando a mesa para dois, que escutou o barulho da porta abrindo no corredor dos quartos. Alisou a camiseta e passou a mão pelos cabelos involuntariamente.

Sorriu ao ver Baz.

Desde a adolescência – mesmo naquelas tardes que passava na casa dele – Baz sempre parecia muito... arrumado. O tempo inteiro. E isso não parecia ter mudado na vida adulta. Baz continuava elegante e bonito como sempre fora, agora ainda mais, que parecia ter ganhado massa e tinha deixado aquela magreza da adolescência pra trás.

Sendo bem honesto, Baz era um gato.

Mas, de alguma forma, essa versão era a nova favorita de Simon. Esse Baz que claramente tinha sido pego despreparado, com o rosto amassado do travesseiro, sem o óculos – agora ele usava óculos! – e no processo de fazer aquele man bun, bagunçado que só ficava maravilhoso nele, pra conter o cabelo bagunçado de dormir.

Esse Baz colocando os sapatos no chão e com a camisa pra fora da calça, se espreguiçando e parecendo ainda inconsciente do outro olhando tudo isso acontecer.

Esse era o melhor Baz.

Finalmente ele o notou.

Baz abriu a boca. Fechou. Corou violentamente. Simon não disse nada (esqueceu como se falava literalmente qualquer palavra que fosse, agora olhando nos olhos acinzentados de Baz).

Finalmente, depois de desviar o olhar:

— Bom dia, Snow. — Isso finalmente pareceu destravar Simon que praticamente sentiu sua própria mente seguir a seguinte ordem: _palavras, Simon, mexa sua boca e diga coisas._

— Bom dia, Baz. Café? — _Fingir naturalidade. Isso. Certo. Melhor caminho._ — Não tem muita coisa, mas tem Nescafé.

Baz ainda não parecia ter atingido o total controle sobre si mesmo, que sempre aparentava ter, e ainda não olhava Simon nos olhos. Se concentrou muito nos próprios sapatos enquanto falava, num tom quase nervoso:

— Não... não, obrigado, Simon. Eu... Tenho... Trabalho. Isso. Coisas. Em casa. Na minha casa.

Antes que Simon pudesse se opor ou dizer qualquer coisa que fosse, Baz saiu quase correndo do apartamento, quase batendo a porta atrás de si.

_Meu Deus, no que eu estava pensando..._


	24. CAPíTULO 23

Duas semanas e meia desde o _incidente_ depois da festa no apartamento de Simon se passaram, e nem ele, nem Baz trocaram uma palavra que fosse, nem mesmo sobre a Lucy, que aparentemente tinha melhorado em sua leitura oral em público o bastante pra que o problema não precisasse ser mencionado de novo.

Simon não sabia que tinha esperanças (nem sabia direito do que), mas estava quase perdendo. Será que era um flashback do Ensino Médio? Baz sumindo novamente?

Dessa vez não tinha Agatha.

Ele não queria deixar a situação se repetir, não queria perder Baz novamente, fossem amigos ou... algo mais. Mas não tinha certeza do que fazer. Não sabia dizer se o que tinha feito era certo ou errado, se tinha forçado a barra demais, simplesmente tinha... feito.

Então não ligou. Não mandou mensagem. Não passou na coordenação. Só esperou. E esperou. Quase desistiu.

Por isso ficou surpreso (e consideravelmente animado) quando seu celular tocou, mesmo que fosse o número da escola. Significava que era provavelmente Baz ligando. Sentia-se um adolescente de novo, com essa inquietação toda por causa de um número na tela do celular.

O que não gostou (muito) foi do que ouviu.

Menos de 10 minutos depois da ligação terminada Simon, Baz, Lucy, e mais 2 crianças estavam sentados na coordenação da escola, e Simon tinha a mão direita esfregando a testa, enquanto a mão esquerda segurava a da própria filha.

Esta, por sua parte segurava do outro lado a mão de (aparentemente) sua nova melhor amiga, Fiona _Pitch_.

Claro que a melhor amiga da própria filha seria sobrinha de Baz.

O que tinha acontecido era que o garotinho na sala – um menininho fininho chamado Davy Demeige, que agora tinha a mão no próprio nariz, que já tinha parado de sangrar, e os olhos inchados de choro – tinha dito algo aparentemente feio para Lucy – Simon já não gostava do moleque –, algo possivelmente cruel, algo sobre a leitura dela, que mesmo tendo melhorado, ainda se atrapalhava.

Fiona Pitch viu a situação toda e aparentemente foi ao resgate de Lucy antes que esta pudesse realmente reagir.

Simon já a amava.

Depois de um longo sermão sobre como Violência Não É A Chave, e sobre Como Bullying – sim, Davy, o que você fez foi Bullying – Não É Legal, Baz mandou o garoto e sua mãe embora e chamou Simon de lado.

— Desculpe por Fiona. Eu deveria ter acreditado quando Mordelia comentou que tinha ensinado a menina a socar. — Baz parecia sem jeito agora que estavam sozinhos, mas Simon ainda estava feliz por estarem conversando.

— Tá tudo bem, Baz. Eu até gostei. Calma! — Ele se interrompeu quando Baz lançou um olhar reprovador. — Não apoio violência entre crianças não, Baz. Mas sua sobrinha meteu um socão no garoto que tava fazendo bullying com a minha filha, então Fiona entrou no grupo dos bonzinhos pra mim.

— É... eu acho que foi por uma boa causa. — concordou, sorrindo de leve.

— Agora eu vou ter que ensinar ela a socar também....

— Absolutamente não, Simon.

— Quebrar o nariz de caras chatos, — Continuou como se Baz não tivesse dito nada — como certos ex-colegas de escola meus... sabe como é né, Baz.

— Você é _péssimo,_ Simon. — Mas Baz sorri enquanto o repreende.

As leves marcas de idade nos olhos de Baz deixam o sorriso dele ainda mais bonito quando olhado de perto. E é ainda mais bonito do que quando tinham 17 anos. Simon se sente leve e bem quando vê Baz sorrindo.

_Queria ver esse sorriso mais vezes._

Saíram da sala e pegaram as meninas nos braços, e foram andando lado a lado em direção a saída. Não tinha muito espaço pra conversa nem se quisessem, as meninas conversavam por eles, comentando sobre o acontecido mais cedo.

— Lucy, se o Davy vier falar coisas feias pra você de novo, me chama, e eu vou bater nele de novo, tá bom?

— Tá bom! — Lucy concordou animadamente ao mesmo tempo que Baz e Simon diziam "não!!"

— E se você quiser eu te ensino a bater também! — e sacudiu o pequeno punho entre eles.

— Sim!! Eu quero, foi muito legal!

— Fiona!!!!! — Baz comentou exasperado, Simon apenas sorria, vendo na forma que Fiona falava que talvez não tivesse jeito; em breve, Lucy voltaria pra casa uma mini boxeadora.

Quando alcançaram a saída, Fiona se esticou para abraçar Lucy ainda dos braços de Baz e, como Lucy imediatamente respondeu, Simon não pensou duas vezes e se aproximou pra deixar as duas se abraçarem.

O que ele também não pensou foi o quanto esse pequeno ato ia deixar os dois tão próximos um do outro. Então de repente eles estavam lá, rosto com rosto, incrivelmente perto o bastante pra que Simon não perdesse o olhar de Baz descendo muito rapidamente pra sua boca e, em seguida, desviando e com duas crianças pequenas entre eles.

Quando as meninas soltaram, e eles se separaram, o coração de Simon batia forte e não era o esforço de segurar a filha por tanto tempo. Baz estava corado. Simon adorou.

— Diga tchauzinho pra sua amiga, Fiona, ela já vai com o pai dela. — Baz disse

— Tchauzinho Lucy, tchauzinho Tio Simon.

— Tchauzinho Fiona, Tchauzinho Tio Baz — Simon e Lucy disseram ao mesmo tempo mas ele não conseguia se concentrar na menina.

Aparentemente o _incidente_ não tinha arruinado _tudo_ , certo?

Simon não parava de sorrir em todo o percurso pra casa.


	25. CAPÍTULO 24

Outra semana se passou, porém, de forma discreta e natural, e pra leve surpresa de Simon, causado pelas meninas, mensagens começaram a chegar no celular de Simon, vindas do número pessoal de Baz.

A primeira mensagem na verdade não foi de Baz em si, mas sim uma foto, claramente uma selfie, de Fiona, acompanhada de um audio que dizia "Oi Tio Simon, é a Fiona!! Mostra essa foto pra Lucy!!".

A mensagem seguinte foi uma desculpa por escrito, obviamente do Baz, explicando que tinha deixado o celular desbloqueado e que não sabia como a Fiona tinha achado o numero dele e mandado essa foto.

E assim, do mesmo jeito que as conversas na coordenação fluíam de forma tão boa, as conversas via mensagens também. De início eram focadas principalmente nas meninas. Nenhum dos dois estava com elas todos os dias mas eles faziam o que podiam, e elas adoravam conversar via áudio uma com a outra. Além disso adoravam mandar fotos de si mesmas e das coisas que estavam fazendo (ah essa geração).

Eventualmente algumas fotos e conversas começaram a se desviar das meninas, voltando para os donos dos celulares, Simon adorava mandar fotos e comentar besteiras e Baz a cada dia se abria mais tambem, apesar de não mandar tantas fotos.

A primeira foto de Baz na academia, usando apenas uma regata e calções deixou Simon desnorteado por um ou dois segundos.

_Meu Deus._

O Baz que Simon se lembrava da adolescência era bonito. Sabe, aqueles adolescentes charmosos? Simon tanto queria _ser_ como Baz como provavelmente _queria_ Baz de alguma forma.

Revendo fotos da época e olhando pra si mesmo e agora para o novo Baz?

O tempo age de formas misteriosas e maravilhosas.

Que fique claro que Simon já tinha percebido que Baz estava ainda mais bonito do que antes desde o dia 1 - aquela reunião escolar - mas em todas as ocasiões em que se viam Baz se cobria bastante, inclusive na adolescência.

Essa foto, mostrando tanto do corpo? Isso sim era novidade.

Além disso, fotos da mesa com as coisas, de pés em cima de um sofá, de um livro na mão... Fotos que mostravam um pouco mais de si, fotos que aqueciam de alguma forma o coração de Simon, mesmo sendo tão simples.

Devagar eles se viram trocando mensagens todos os dias. Às vezes conversavam o dia todo, falando sobre a agência, sobre a escola, às vezes se falavam somente no final do dia, reclamando sobre como o dia de um ou do outro tinha sido cheio.

Era uma rotina boa e Simon adorava quando a notificação aparecia.

Mas melhor ainda foi receber um convite inesperado numa sexta-feira a tarde pra um rolê.

\----

Simon não pensaria demais sobre a animação que estava sentindo a caminho do pub que Baz tinha marcado.

Também não pensaria nisso como um _encontro._ Por mais que parte da sua mente tentasse dizer que sim.

Quando chegou no pub, no horário marcado Baz já estava lá (claro) e o ambiente não estava muito cheio. Se sentou e praticamente imediatamente começaram a conversar, logo acompanhados de duas cervejas pequenas e alguns aperitivos.

Simon não saia muito com outras pessoas que não fossem seus amigos mais próximos - que consistia basicamente da ex-esposa e um casal - e quase sempre que o fazia, por mais fácil que conseguisse conversar com quem quer que fosse, ele sempre se sentia meio deslocado, uma parte dele sempre ficava numa espécie de tensão estranha.

Mas isso não acontecia com Baz. Tudo parecia simplesmente vir de forma tão confortável, tão boa, que se qualquer coisa, Simon ficava mais relaxado quando falava com o outro.

Era simplesmente fácil.

Outra coisa a se notar era que em outros encontros (ops, isso não é um encontro) era que dessa vez não tinha a tensão de "Falo ou não falo que sou divorciado? Falo ou não falo que tenho uma filha pequena?", tópicos que geralmente faziam outras pessoas olharem pra ele um pouco diferente, além de que ele sempre tinha que estar se vigiando, caso tivesse decidido não comentar neles.

(Porque quando se é pai, muito da sua vida foca no seu filho. Ele se torna parte de quem você é, querendo ou não.)

Mas dessa vez, nesse não-encontro, essas cartas já estavam na mesa. Não tinha que se concentrar pra não falar de Lucy, se qualquer coisa, Baz gostava de falar dela, por ser professor, e gostava de falar de Fiona,e isso tudo deixava tudo _tão_ melhor.

As horas passaram e quando meia noite chegou, decidiram se despedir. Simon se sentia bem, leve e ligeiramente tonto. Caminharam pelo pub conversando, próximos um do outro, ombros e braços se tocando.

— Ah, quando a gente vai sair assim de novo? — Simon perguntou quando chegaram no limite da calçada. O cabelo de Baz estava preso naquele coque que ele adorava.

— Qualquer dia, _Snow_ —Baz respondeu, sorrindo, chegando mais perto.

— Ugh, não me chame de Snow, me chame de Simon.

A noite era fria e a rua estava momentaneamente vazia. Só eles dois, conversando, ligeiramente próximos demais.

— Hmm, certo, _Simon._ — E Baz, pra o completo choque de Simon, aproximou a mão do rosto dele e tirou um cacho do lugar — Eu te ligo então.

E com isso, saiu.

_Eu quero tanto beijar ele._


	26. CAPITULO 25

A vontade de beijar Baz não era exatamente novidade. Não quando tudo aquilo que o Simon vinha sentindo e vendo e notando estava sendo sentido e visto e notado. Não desde o aniversário de Penny.

Mas é quando você articula as coisas em palavras que a coisa se torna real e adquire quase um... peso.

Deixa de ser abstrato e se torna palpável. E agora que era palpável era quase impossível de ignorar. Era uma constante no pensamento de Simon sempre que Baz mandava uma mensagem, uma foto, um emoji que fosse.

O problema era que Simon não tinha certeza absoluta se Baz queria beijá-lo de volta.

Achava que sim.

Além disso Simon não era efetivamente _bom_ nisso de paquerar. Mesmo com as piscadelas que ele tinha mandado pra Baz, e as fotos... Ele estava fazendo isso direito? Tinham sido ações que tinham simplesmente escapado dele, sem pensar muito - sem pensar, ponto.

Isso era paquerar?

Era difícil dizer porque Simon nunca teve que paquerar de verdade até depois do divórcio. Enquanto muita gente por aí tinha tido certa prática, Simon casou e teve uma filha.

Mas honestamente não parecia que o que quer que Simon estivesse fazendo estava errado, então ele decidiu continuar como estava.

Então as conversas no whatsapp continuaram, as fotos, os audios - com participações mais que ocasionais de Fiona e Lucy - e eventualmente Simon até adicionou Baz no grupo com seus outros amigos e eventualmente decidiram marcar um happy hour de grupo.

Simon simplesmente amava ver Baz interagindo tão bem com seus amigos. Era uma mistura de nostalgia daqueles dias da escola com a sensação de satisfação de ver ele se dando tão bem com todos como se sempre tivesse feito parte do grupo.

Além disso ver sua ex esposa e seu... novo objeto de afeto interagindo tão próximos um ao outro e se dando tão bem era algo que Simon apreciava bastante.

(Observando especificamente este momento, com Baz sentado ao lado de Agatha, conversando animadamente, Baz em tons escuros e ângulos, Agatha em seu brilho dourado e curvas delicadas, Simon não conseguia se impedir de pensar numa frase que tinha visto em algum lugar: _Bissexualidade é realmente uma tapeçaria rica e complexa_ " e concordar bastante.)

Quando Baz e Shep se levantaram pra pegar mais bebidas pra todos Simon foi absolutamente encurralado pelas mulheres da mesa.

— E aí Simon, conta pra gente, quem beijou primeiro? — Agatha lançou.

— Ele beija bem? Ele tem cara de quem beija bem, sempre teve — Penny continuou antes mesmo que Simon pudesse reagir.

— Oi?! Quem beija bem o que???

— Ai Agatha eu te disse que ele ia se fazer de desentendido. Ficar de mistério.

— Ugh, pensei que ele seria mais aberto Penny, aqui não temos segredos!

— Ai eu sei!!!! — Elas falavam tão rápido entre si que Simon ainda estava confuso tentando acompanhar. Do que elas estavam falando???

— Vamos lá Simon, mais devagar — Agatha, começou, colocando a própria mão sobre a de Simon, por cima da mesa, Penny repetiu o movimento com a outra mão - Nós dois nos vimos nus, muito mais que uma só vez. Nós vimos feios e nos vimos bonitos... conte para sua amiga Agatha e para sua amiga Penny como foi ficar com sua outra quedinha de adolescência.

Como Simon continuava com cara de perdido - agora mais por choque do que outra coisa, Penny continuou:

— Meu Deus Simon, a gente vai ter que soletrar? Eles já devem tá voltando, fala logo pra gente, quem beijou primeiro? Como foi ficar com Baz Pitch?

— A gente...não ficou?? Nunca???

Por um segundo, Penny e Agatha só olharam pra ele. Antes que pudessem comentar mais alguma coisa Baz e Shep chegaram com as cervejas de todos, e enquanto tomavam Simon fingia não notar os olhares furtivos das duas, tentando decifrar se eles estava mentindo (o que não estava) ou se estava escondendo alguma coisa (também não estava).

A noite então continuou normalmente, Simon já tendo esquecido a conversa de mais cedo depois de algumas cervejas e algumas piadas.

Só pensava no quanto estava feliz, vendo todo mundo junto.

E feliz olhando Baz sorrindo como estava, tranquilo, relaxado.

 _Eu quero beijar ele. Eu quero muito beijar ele._ Simon pensou, não pela primeira vez na noite.


	27. CAPÍTULO 26

Próximo às 2h da manhã, Shep e Penny foram embora do bar e, com eles, uma Agatha consideravelmente embriagada pedindo por seu celular de volta _(Pennyyyyyy, devolve eu tenho que mandar mensagem pra Bluuuuuue, eu preciso dizer que ela é a menina mais linda do hospital inteiroooo_ ).

E com isso ficaram só os dois num pub esvaziando.

Estar com os amigos era muito bom, mas ter Baz só pra si?

Aí sim, meus amigos. Aí. Sim.

Dividiram mais uma porção de batata-frita enquanto a conversa rolava. Simon não estava verdadeiramente bêbado – e não achava que Baz estava também –, mas tinha bebido o bastante pra não conseguir parar de olhar a boca de Baz se movendo enquanto eles falavam sobre alguma coisa qualquer e comiam aquela batatinha.

Quando pagaram a conta e se levantaram pra sair, Simon tomou uma decisão. Se ele estivesse certo, – olhares notados, toques singelos, conversas e mais conversas todos os dias – essa decisão daria totalmente certo.

_Eu quero beijar ele_ **_hoje._ **

Esperou até estarem do lado de fora do bar, onde o tempo conserva aquela sensação de momento parado. Baz estava em pé, esperando o Uber que tinha chamado, a apenas 2 ou 3 passos de distância de Simon.

Não tinha mais ninguém na rua além de um segurança, sentado numa esquina distante.

Baz olhava o céu, os olhos refletindo as luzes dos postes em volta e o cabelo solto balançando levemente na brisa discreta, e não pareceu perceber quando Simon diminuiu a distância entre eles de uma vez, quase encostando no outro.

— O céu tá lindo mesmo hoje né, super estrelado — Baz disse, suavemente.

— É.

E então Simon levantou as duas mãos e colou no rosto de Baz, puxando pra si de leve e o beijou.

Foi apenas um toque de lábios. Leve e suave. O rosto de Baz era quente. Simon se afastou um pouco e abriu os olhos. Baz ainda não tinha reagido e o que ele viu foram apenas um par de olhos acinzentados o encarando, ligeiramente arregalados.

Por um instante pensou ter cometido um erro terrível, e já se preparava pra fingir total demência e/ou culpar na cerveja. Mas então sentiu as mãos em sua cintura, puxando-o mais pra perto e dessa vez quem beijou foi Baz.

Simon não tinha beijado muitas bocas na vida – antes de Agatha somente uma ou duas meninas em festinhas regadas a _Skol Beats_ e depois de Agatha apenas umas outras 3 pessoas, e com exceção de Agatha, por quem tinha sentimentos, nenhuma das ficadas foi lá essas coisas.

Mas beijar Baz? Beijar Baz era bom demais.

Era aquele frio e quente ao mesmo tempo, uma sensação diferente e gostosa que não se sabe exatamente pôr em palavras. A boca de Baz era macia, e tinha gosto da batata frita e cerveja, a sensação de uma barba querendo aparecer deixava tudo ainda mais gostoso, e quando Simon pensou que não tinha como ficar melhor – nessa altura do campeonato Baz o apertava contra si com mãos fortes, e Simon já tinha passado os braços pela nuca do outro, deixando assim entre eles o menor espaço possível –, Baz sorriu.

Ele sorriu enquanto se beijavam. E Simon sorriu também.

Beijaram pelo que pareceu mais alguns minutos, talvez mais, quem sabia àquela hora da madrugada, até que o Uber de Baz chegou, e ele foi embora, deixando Simon sozinho por um momento, antes do próprio Uber chegar.

Ainda lembrava do sorriso de Baz, tímido, e ainda sim, tão...!!! Ele parecia tão feliz. Também lembrava da forma que Baz só soltou sua mão quando foi obrigado, quando já praticamente sentava no banco do passageiro, parecendo não querer ter que soltar.

Não precisava se lembrar da sensação de leveza de ter beijado Baz. Ela ainda estava lá. Chegou em casa com um sorriso no rosto. Tirou a roupa da rua e trocou por um pijama sorrindo. Deitou e ainda não conseguia parar de sorrir. Se sentia realizado. Realizado de ter beijado Baz e dele ter beijado de volta.

Você, quando é jovem, pensa que aos quase 30 não se teria mais essa sensação, mas quando você chega nos quase 30 você percebe que nem tudo muda. Certas coisas ficam.

A sensação de animação. De que você é algo que vibra. Um ponto de exclamação humano.

E dormiu assim, exclamação. 


	28. CAPÍTULO 27

Para profunda alegria de Simon, o beijo não fez com que nada ficasse estranho entre eles. Se qualquer coisa, Simon ficava ainda mais animado quando conversava com Baz, ainda mais animado quando as notificações chegavam.

Não falou nada pra nenhum dos amigos e notou que Baz também não deixou transparecer nada no grupo em que estavam. Não era que quisesse esconder nem nada, mas sabe aquelas coisas que você tem, ao mesmo tempo, uma vontade intensa de sair gritando do topo de um prédio, e uma vontade de não falar pra absolutamente ninguém, simplesmente com a sensação de que é algo _bom demais_ e _delicado_ demais pra isso?

Então, era assim que ele se sentia.

Porém, para profunda tristeza de Simon ele não poderia ver Baz até a semana seguinte. O... Bom... o que quer que eles fossem – contatinhos? parece muito superficial, mas amigos também não era a palavra. E ficantes parece extremamente adolescente da parte dele –, estava ocupado organizando alguns eventos da escola e preparando provas e teria inclusive uma reunião de professores na sexta-feira, da qual se desculpou profundamente.

Uma semana e meia se passou só com mensagens trocadas até que um convite surgiu que fez o coração de Simon dar um pulinho.

Baz finalmente tinha finalizado as coisas da escola e queria sair. De preferência naquele mesmo dia. Acontece que era uma terça-feira e ambos trabalhariam no dia seguinte cedo, então ficar até altas horas da madrugada bebendo em algum pub por aí estava dispensado, e acabaram se acertando de ver um filme no cinema juntos.

Meu Deus, Simon não se sentia tão nervoso de ir ao cinema com alguém desde... ele nem sabe? As primeiras saídas com Agatha, talvez. As horas na agência simplesmente se arrastavam, e ele olhava o relógio de 10 em 10 minutos.

Tinha marcado de Baz ir buscá-lo em casa dessa vez, às 19h e Simon planejava ir pra casa às 18h. Seria a primeira vez que se veriam desde o beijo e Simon estava dolorosamente ansioso pra simplesmente ver Baz.

E foi assim dolorosamente ansioso que, às 18:50 que Simon foi atender a porta do apartamento sem nem perguntar quem era antes – quem seria que não o absolutamente gato do Baz?

— Chegou... cedo? — Terminou a frase sem a mesma empolgação que começou porque quem estava na porta não era Baz e sim Agatha, com Lucy ao seu lado.

— Simon, meu Deus, desculpe. Desculpa, desculpa mesmo, eu sei que hoje não é seu dia. — Agatha começou, enquanto Lucy já entrava pelo apartamento — Mas o — e falou "filha da puta" sem nenhum som — do professor marcou uma prova do nada na quinta-feira e você sabe... é impossível estudar com ela lá em casa e... você ia sair?

— Ia sim.... — Simon confirmou, meio murcho — Mas tudo bem, Agatha. Pode estudar pra tua prova. Eu dou um jeito aqui. Sério. Tá tudo bem. — Agatha parecia ainda mais envergonhada, mas o alívio no rosto dela também era visível.

— Muito, muiiito obrigada, Simon. Salvou minha vida aqui. Depois a gente combina e você ganha uns dias a mais, — e o abraçou, quando soltou disse — uns dias só pra você e seu queridinho do _Baz._

_— Agatha!!!_

Ela só riu e deu tchau pros dois, sumindo no elevador logo em seguida. Simon fechou a porta e foi pegar o celular pra mandar uma mensagem pra Baz desmarcando quando o interfone tocou novamente. _Merda._

Dessa vez era Baz.Baz totalmente lindo, com cabelo solto em volta do rosto, vestindo um jeans, perigosamente justo, escuro, uma camisa de botão também escura e uma jaqueta por cima de tudo. Baz com a boca 100% beijável, sorrindo pra ele agora da porta do seu apartamento.

— Merda. — Simon soltou, exasperado.

— Nem um oi? Um boa noite? — O sorriso de Baz sumiu, substituído por sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão — O que houve?

Não escapou de Simon a forma como a mão de Baz correu pra sua cintura durante a pergunta.

— A Agatha acabou de passar aqui sem aviso nenhum e deixou a Lucy... Não vai dar pra gente sair hoje. Desculpe, Baz. Desculpa mesmo. Nossa, eu queria tanto sair com você.... Eu já ia te mandar mensagem quando você bateu a porta.

Simon se sentia absolutamente péssimo. Realmente queria sair, mas não podia recusar ficar com a filha assim, ainda mais no meio da semana...

— Bom...eu já dei a viagem até aqui... — Baz começou de forma relutante.

— Ugggh, ai, péssimo. — Simon colocou as mãos no rosto, envergonhado.

— Eu poderia ficar, se não tiver problema.

— Oi?! — Simon ergueu o rosto de repente. Ficar?

— Se não for incomodar. Não é como se eu nunca tivesse conhecido a Lucy e nem nunca tivesse ficado aqui... Vocês já sabem o que jantar?

— Não...? — Simon respondeu, atordoado com a situação, mas ainda, _feliz_ , enquanto afastava pra Baz entrar. — Entra, então. Lucy, olha quem veio ver a gente! — Simon chamou a filha, sorrindo enquanto sentia a mão de Baz passar pelo seu abdômen de forma discreta.

E assim Simon descobriu mais uma versão de Baz. Um Baz que cozinhava uma macarronada deliciosa enquanto cantava e se balançava de leve com a música tocando, ensinando Lucy como se fazia a comida e onde ia o quê. Um Baz que brincava alegre com uma menininha de 6 anos enquanto cozinhava.

Um Baz que em nenhum momento pareceu desapontado por sua noite de cinema de adultos ter se tornado uma noite de cinema com crianças enquanto via Frozen 2 – que aliás, cantou algumas das músicas com Lucy com uma perfeição que Simon simplesmente não esperava.

Um Baz que fez com que tudo dentro de Simon parecesse derretido. (Ou que parecesse que estava pegando fogo ainda quando Baz sorria pra ele, com os pés descalços na cozinha do apartamento e com o cabelo preso).

Mais ou menos às 22h Simon se despediu de Lucy ao colocar ela na cama e saiu pra se jogar no sofá onde Baz ainda estava sentado, mexendo de forma distraída no celular.

— Elsa? — Simon perguntou de forma divertida.

— Ah! A Fiona adora! — E se espreguiçou, colocando um braço atrás de Simon, chegando mais perto — Ela tem até uma colcha de cama, que eu dei, é claro.

— Ai, claro! — Simon gargalhava. Virou-se pra Baz — O melhor presente de todos, uma colcha de cama.

— Ela adora. — De repente, o momento pareceu mudar. Lucy não estava mais lá, dormindo tranquilamente num quarto no fundo do apartamento.

— Fica mais um pouquinho — Simon disse, bem baixinho, colocando a mão no rosto de Baz e se aproximando ainda mais.

— Fico sim — E Baz reduziu a distância entre eles até não ter mais nada.

Ter adquirido um sofá cama quando ficou com o apartamento pra si tinha sido uma ideia e tanto já que neste momento eles não tinham que ficar se espremendo nem fazendo malabarismo nenhum, podendo simplesmente _beijar e sentir._

Ebeijar Baz continuava sendo o máximo. E beijar no sofá, deitando-se um por cima do outro só melhorava a situação. Praticamente não havia espaço entre eles.


	29. CAPÍTULO 28

Eram um emaranhado de pernas no sofá e respiração difícil.

Mas todas as roupas ainda estavam lá.

Eventualmente, depois de alguns (maravilhosos) minutos se beijando no sofá tal qual dois adolescentes, eles tiveram que parar pra respirar, o que rendeu no final das contas ainda mais risadas contidas da parte dos dois. Sentir a risada de Baz debaixo de si fazia Simon se sentir _leve_. Sentir as mãos dele em suas costas o fazia se sentir _quente._

Depois de algum tempo Baz foi embora, estava tarde, mas ninguém havia bebido dessa vez e ainda era um dia de semana como outro, com trabalho no dia seguinte esperando os dois. Se despediram com mais um beijo de boa noite, suave e confortável, como se fizessem isso todo dia.

–––

Daí em diante eles passaram a se ver com bem mais frequência. Simon adorava achar desculpas pra ir na escola um pouco mais cedo, só pra poder roubar Baz um pouquinho pra si antes de ir pra casa.

Claro que lá não ficavam de beijos, mas agora existia uma intimidade maior nas conversas, olhares trocados que já não eram assim tão cheios de dúvida do que o outro estava vendo. Em dias mais calmos, Simon até conseguia roubar um beijo leve nos lábios ou arrancar um arrepio suave vindo de um beijo na nuca. Baz sempre reagia com alarme. " _Alguém pode nos ver!",_ ele sempre dizia, mas não parecia realmente sentir raiva.

— E daí? — Simon perguntou, em algum momento, cerca de um mês e meio depois que começaram. — O que eles vão pensar? Que eu tô namorando o professor mais gato da escola?

— Nós estamos namorando? — Baz retrucou e Simon se sentiu gelar de leve e um constrangimento enorme — Eu tô brincando com você! Calma, Simon — continuou, rindo. — Mas é bom... ver você confirmar assim.

Também acabaram frequentando um a casa do outro – dessa vez, se quisessem, sem nenhuma criança –, o que rendia os dois se agarrando em sofás com a mesma ferocidade de adolescentes em primeiros meses de namoro, quase nunca assistindo os filmes que decidiam assistir.

Mas entre esses momentos, também havia outros, que Simon adorava profundamente, que eram totalmente domésticos. Cozinhar com Baz, descansar no sofá, ajudar a arrumar a mesa de jantar... tudo aquilo fazia uma felicidade pura e discreta surgir dentro de Simon.

Certo dia, Simon chegou na casa do namorado e encontrou um Baz que ainda não estava totalmente pronto – não que Simon estivesse reclamando, a visão de Baz com cabelo ainda úmido, e bagunçado e a camisa mal colocada, mostrando o corpo muito bonito e definido de Baz, era muito boa. Mas desejo de fechar a porta e não sair mais a parte, Simon na verdade ficou curioso e até um pouco preocupado.

Nesses últimos meses conhecendo Baz, até mesmo antes de namorarem, ele realmente tinha confirmado que Baz nunca seria pego desarrumado sem motivo claro, e quando olhou nos olhos do outro percebeu que alguma coisa não tava certa.

— Ei — Simon comentou entrando — O que houve? Eu não cheguei cedo demais, cheguei? Não seria do meu feitio fazer isso — e deu um beijinho delicado em Baz enquanto fechava a porta.

— Não, não seria — Baz respondeu, rindo um pouco — Eu que me atrasei hoje.

— Uau, o grande e maravilhoso e sempre pontual Basilton se atrasando?! O que houve?

— Não, eu só... tive um dia ruim na escola. Uma criança que sempre dá trabalho hoje se superou e eu cheguei tão cansado, Simon... Me distraí e demorei a me arrumar. Desculpe. Eu já volto e aí a gente vai, tá bom? — Sorriu fraco.

— Não, não, relaxa, Baz. O bar espera. A gente pode ficar um pouco. E aí você me conta dessa peste em particular, que tal?

Simon sentou Baz no sofá da sala, e conversaram e conversaram. Aparentemente o menino sempre tinha se comportado mal, era algumas séries na frente de Lucy, devia ter uns 11 anos e sempre destratava Baz; era um dos tipos de alunos que fazia Baz voltar pra casa se questionando se tinha escolhido a profissão certa. Hoje Baz descobrira de onde o comportamento tinha vindo, já que os pais apareceram e gritaram quase tanto quanto o menino.

Em algum momento do desabafo de Baz – Simon adorava escutá-lo falando sobre o trabalho, porque mesmo em dias como esse, e pensamentos ruins e falas negativas, era muito bonito como Baz amava o que fazia, e dava pra ver –, Simon achou uma garrafa de vinho aberta e começaram a tomar.

Claramente o bar estava dispensado.

Algumas horas e taças de vinho depois, com uma caixa de pizza na mesa da cozinha, vazia e esquecida, Simon fazia cafuné no cabelo de Baz enquanto assistiam Love, Simon na televisão. No meio do filme Baz falou uma coisa bem baixinho, algo que Simon não conseguiu bem escutar. Então ele pausou o filme e repetiu mais alto, levantando, pegando Simon de surpresa:

— Quando foi que você percebeu que era gay? Porque você não era gay na escola.

— Que? — Simon retrucou sorrindo. Baz não parecia bêbado de verdade, mas também com certeza não estava sóbrio, ou não seria direto assim — Como assim?

— Sabe, na escola eu tinha certeza que você era hétero. E aí bom estamos aqui.

— Eu não sou gay, Baz. Eu sou bissexual. — Baz se resumiu a fazer um bico que Simon já tinha percebido significar que ele ainda estava pensando no assunto. Simon beijou o bico — Olha, a coisa meio que se confirmou... depois do divórcio.

E assim Simon começou a curta porém certeira história de como ele repensou sua sexualidade. Contou sobre o divórcio, sobre perceber que aos 25 anos ele nunca tinha ido numa festa "De Adulto" solteiro e muito menos sem ser pai, sobre como depois de só algumas saídas ele considerou nunca mais namorar simplesmente porque era tão difícil paquerar...

(Nessa hora Baz interrompeu com "dificil paquerar? Simon? Você acha dificil paquerar?", ao que ele retrucou "Sim?! Ainda não sei como eu te consegui". "Simon, você sabe sim paquerar, só não sabe que sabe!", o que no final das contas rendeu alguns minutos de beijos que cortaram a história no meio. Mas eventualmente voltaram, agora com Baz deitado no peito de Simon enquanto este fazia carinho nas costas de Baz.)

— Só que a reviravolta foi a junção de algumas coisas num dia só: uma quantidade elevada de álcool e o Shepard!

— O Shepard??? Como assim?

— A gente tava numa festa aí qualquer, fazia meses desde o divórcio e eu tava... bom, eu tava trêbado. E aí o Shep falou com a maior naturalidade do mundo: " _Heeey Simon, aquele cara alí oh ta de dando mó mole",_ e aí eu olhei e o cara tava dando mó mole pra mim. Eu nunca tinha realmente considerado ficar com um cara até esse momento. Mas eu tava, como mencionado anteriormente, _trêbado_ , então eu me levantei e fui lá, e disse algum equivalente a "e aí, vamo fecha?". E aí a gente... ficou e foi legal. Eu não lembro muito do que rolou depois, mas eu acordei sozinho e em casa, não fique preocupado.

— E esse foi seu bisexual awakening?

— Não.... — Simon se sentiu corar um pouco — Foi minha bissexual confirmação.

Então Simon prosseguiu a explicar que, mesmo antes do divórcio – não que ele jamais fosse trair Agatha, poderia não haver amor ou paixão entre os dois mais, mas havia respeito –, Simon começara a observar que Não, Nem Todos os Caras Olham Para Outros Caras Como Você Olha, Simon, mas como ele tinha certeza que gostava de mulheres – Lucy não tinha surgido do nada e ele continuava achando mulheres atraentes e desejando elas –, ele começou a pensar sobre si mesmo muito mais.

Simon nunca tinha conversado sobre isso com ninguém. Seus amigos nunca perguntaram de fato e os contatinhos que teve entre o divórcio e Baz nunca ficaram tempo o bastante, de certa forma.

E no final das contas, Simon sabia que não gostava de falar sobre o assunto. Não que sentisse vergonha, não era isso. Era mais o desconforto de revelar os detalhes sobre o que e como aconteceu. Se sentia quase inexperiente, era meio constrangedor.

E esse constrangimento não foi totalmente embora enquanto conversava com Baz. Mas entre estar com ele nos braços, ligeiramente bêbados, assistindo um filme, tão... domésticos e tão confortáveis... O constrangimento não era o bastante para impedir a história de sair.

Ele queria contar para Baz. Por que não?


	30. CAPÍTULO 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi galera top! Vim deixar essa notinha ANTES do texto pra avisar que este capítulo contém cenas um pouco mais...quentes que o usual, mas seguimos sem nada explícito! Estou avisando mesmo porque quem sabe, às vezes algumas coisas afetam algumas pessoas, por menores que sejam, e eu não quero deixar ninguém mal nem nada. ♡ Se preferir esse extra pode ser pulado sem consequência nenhuma pra história

Com cerca de um mês e meio do início de namoro deles, Simon mandou uma mensagem pra Baz vir no final de semana e passar a noite.

Tudo muito bom, tirando pelo fato dele simplesmente não conseguir tirar da cabeça as implicações que _passar a noite_ trariam. Até então, Baz sempre ia pra casa em algum hora ou ia dormir no quarto de hóspedes, por estar tarde demais, de maneira consideravelmente constrangedora depois de uma sessão de pegação – _sessão de pegação, meu deus quantos anos eu tenho, 18?_ –, com lábios ligeiramente avermelhados, respirações um pouco mais ofegantes e um desconforto _claro_ debaixo das calças dos dois lados.

Simon sempre se deitava debaixo das cobertas, dava conta do recado com as próprias mãos e tentava reprimir a vontade de soltar um AAAAARRGH de frustração. Acontece que ele ainda não estava pronto.

Não naquelas semanas.

Mas agora sim.

_Eu acho._

Então ele deixou Baz entrar trazendo o jantar – ai, como ele amava quando ele trazia scones de sobremesa – e tudo seguiu como sempre seguia: um jantar gostoso com seu namorado gostoso e as mãos dele passando por todo lugar de forma agonizantemente por cima dos jeans e nunca ficando lá por tempo o bastante.

Simon queria gritar. Mas, se Baz percebeu, não comentou.

Quando o segundo filme acabou, Simon se levantou e puxou Baz consigo, pegando a mochila que ele tinha trazido e colocando no próprio ombro. Sentiu o clima mudar nessa pequena ação, mas se parasse agora ele desistiria novamente e dormiriam em quartos separados.

Hoje não. Ele não ia deixar isso acontecer. Ele queria _mais._ Então seguiram em silêncio a curta distância entre a sala e o quarto de Simon, até que a porta bateu fechada atrás deles. Se distanciou pra colocar a mochila num canto próximo e se virou pra olhar o namorado. O namorado lindo que parecia quase tão incerto quanto ele, mas que em momento nenhum desviava o olhar.

Quando nervoso o bastante, Simon ainda tinha problemas pra falar o que precisava ou o que queria, portanto decidiu partir para um caminho de mais _ação,_ tirando a própria camisa e beijando Baz com força, colocando-o contra a parede mais próxima.

Claramente a mensagem foi passada, porque em poucos instantes Baz o respondeu com a mesma vontade e intensidade, e ajudou as mãos de Simon a tirar a camisa.

Curioso que com certas coisas a mente simplesmente vai lá e esvazia por alguns segundos, né? Simon não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada coerente enquanto eles dois trabalhavam, tentando abrir os botões das calças que o outro usava e andavam em direção a cama. Tropeçavam em amontoados de jeans e riam no caminho, tentando não cair e beijar ao mesmo tempo e, deus, como a pele de Baz era macia. Ele sempre achava isso quando o tocava por baixo da camisa.

Simon processava no meio da confusão coisas parceladas e importantes: Baz usava uma boxer preta. O que ficava até que bem escondido nos jeans era simplesmente impossível de não ver agora e quase impossível de não pensar sobre. A vontade de Simon também forçava sua própria cueca.

Era extremamente satisfatório e sexy ver Baz assim.

Quando caíram sobre a cama e Baz pressionou o próprio quadril contra o de Simon, pressionando volume com volume, Simon não conseguiu não soltar um suspiro de prazer e satisfação, mas, quando ele sentiu a mão de Baz descendo e procurando o limite do tecido no topo do quadril, Simon tensionou novamente, todo o nervosismo tendo voltado. Foi tão repentino que Baz, antes tão entretido, revezando entre boca e pescoço de Simon, parou de uma vez, olhou para Simon preocupado e não moveu mais a mãos.

Simon queria, por um segundinho só, morrer.

_Um homem velho desse, com medo de sexo. Meu deus, eu tenho uma filha!_

Ele suspirou e colocou as mãos no rosto, deixando a cabeça cair no travesseiro.

— Ei... Tá tudo bem? — A voz de Baz era tão... segura. Tão preocupada. Simon não conseguiu não desmontar um pouco — Se você não quiser... a gente não faz, Simon.

Simon suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior. Sentia a mão de Baz em seu estômago, fazendo um carinho – toda a _intenção_ anterior ali deixada de lado. Simon ainda se sentia constrangido, mas era reconfortante. Ele sabia, sabia, que provavelmente ia ter que falar sobre o assunto, mas ainda sim torcia pra ser naturalmente ok na hora H e ter que fazer somente um comentário engraçadinho sobre o assunto. Não queria ter que ser reconfortado por ter ficado tão sem jeito que não conseguiu disfarçar. Mas não tinha mais muita volta né.

— Eu sou virgem. — Disse, de uma vez só, como quem arranca um band-aid.

— Que?! — Baz exclamou, meio que sorrindo, meio que chocado.

— Não virgem, virgem! — Simon se corrigiu — A Lucy não nasceu de concepção divina e Agatha não é a virgem Maria, só que... — Simon gesticulou meio que sem saber como continuar — Eu nunca...

— Transou com um homem? — Baz sorria, mas não havia deboche na sua expressão.

— Eeeeeh, mais ou menos. Bom, tecnicamente eu já fiquei sim com alguns caras, e eu chupei alguém num banheiro de uma festa quando tava meio bêbado, mas... sabe? Nunca fui... até o final com ninguém.

Baz ficou calado por um momento e o coração de Simon batia forte de ansiedade. Sabia que o que quer que acontecesse depois disso seria bom, mas falar sobre coisas assim sempre deixa a gente meio nervoso das ideias, desconfortável, então ele só esperou, sentado, com os joelhos contra o peito, se sentindo de repente, muito jovem.

Quando Baz falou, não foi o que ele esperava.

— A minha primeira vez eu tinha 21 e foi um desastre. Bom, ok, não foi um desastre. — Ele começou se encostando na cabeceira da cama, ao lado de Simon — Foi um cara que eu conheci na faculdade de história e a gente já tava saindo por umas semanas.

Então continuou, descrevendo como a coisa tinha acontecido, como ele se sentiu totalmente sem jeito mesmo tendo "estudado" – ele fez aspas com os dedos, que adoravelmente nerd – o bastante na internet. Como não foi ruim, mas foi tão estranho e tão constrangedor, de alguma forma, que ele tinha começado a evitar o cara até o final do semestre. Contou sobre como mesmo não tendo sido ruim, não tinha sido prazerosa de verdade, porque ele não queria tanto assim o cara, só queria não ser mais virgem.

Também contou sobre outros momentos e outros caras, histórias completamente engraçadas (hoje) de caras que queriam fingir coisas, ou caras que se faziam de machão, de "pauzudo" mas, quando abaixavam as calças, eram mixuruca (Simon nunca pensou que a palavra "pauzudo" sairia da boca de Baz mas, ei! Novas experiências todo dia, né), e contou de alguns outros casos, engraçados e outros nem tanto. Uns bons e outros nem tanto.

— No final das contas, eu namorei muito pouco mas tive meus contatinhos por um tempo. Mas fazia um tempo antes da gente... — Parou por um segundo e só aí Simon se deu conta de que tinha se recostado no ombro de Baz e tinha relaxado. — E aí, mais calmo?

— Tô sim... Mas ainda... sabe? Mas não mais tanto. Mas eu quero. E quero você.

— Uau, belas palavras. — Sorriu e passou a mão na coxa de Simon de forma reconfortante — Mas sei sim, Simon. A gente não precisa fazer nada hoje. Eu posso só dormir aqui com você, e a gente vai devagar. Não precisa correr.

Simon o beijou, suave e tranquilo. Sentia-se bem. Leve.

Um passo de cada vez então. 


	31. CAPÍTULO 30

Eles tinham quase 3 meses de namoro quando tiveram a primeira briga.

Tinha começado de forma sutil – como muitas brigas começam. Dessa vez Baz tinha vindo passar a noite na casa de Simon e o plano incluía – na cabeça de Simon, como combinado – pedir um delivery de sushi e uma noite de filmes bem longa, que acabaria na cama e, no dia seguinte, com um café e a versão favorita de Baz – o Baz que, ainda amassado de sono, não tinha tido tempo de se arrumar.

Mas quando Baz chegou, largando a bolsa no cabideiro com força e indo direto na cozinha, mal parando para dar um beijo de boas vindas em Simon, ele percebeu que havia algo diferente. 

A gente percebe essas coisas.

A discussão começou por algo na cozinha – em determinado momento Simon nem lembrava mais, a louça fora do lugar? Alguma suposta mania de Simon que irritava Baz? Já não fazia diferença, porque a briga tinha escalado e girado tanto que tinha ido parar na Agatha.

— Sabe, Simon às vezes eu acho, não sei porque, que você vai acordar um dia e olhar pra mim, e depois olhar pra aquele monte de mãe e professoras bonitas na escola e vai fazer como fez com a Agatha. — Baz soltou, num tom mais alto que o usual — Que eu vou olhar pro lado, e você vai estar beijando uma garota bonita e me pôr pra escanteio.

Simon nem sabia o que responder a isso. Parecia a coisa mais absurda que ele já tinha escutado. Abria e fechava a boca enquanto olhava pra Baz, tentando formular algo que fizesse sentido. No final só saiu um "o quê?"

— Eu vi o jeito que a Ana olhava pra você, Simon, naquele dia, quando você foi pegar a Lucy na escola. Toda de sorrisinho, jogando o cabelo pro lado. — Baz disse, jogando os braços pro alto, exasperado.

— Meu deus, _quem?_ — a aflição de ver Baz tão irritado e de nem sequer ter certeza do que ele estava falando também começava a irritar Simon. De onde isso tudo tinha vindo? — _Do que você tá falando?_

— Não interessa quem é. Não dessa vez. O ponto é que, Simon — Baz respirava alto, e não o olhava nos olhos — Se for pra eu olhar pro lado e descobrir que eu fui trocado por uma menina bonita de novo, por você, eu não quero. Doeu naquela época e vai doer ainda mais agora.

A voz de Baz, nesse último momento, ficou mais baixa e, de repente, ele não parecia estar com tanta raiva. Não exatamente. Parecia derrotado. Cansado. A raiva que estava começando a se formar em Simon esfriou ao ver a expressão de Baz. Colocou as mãos no rosto do outro de forma delicada, fazendo com que se encarassem.

— Ei. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com ninguém, Baz. Lugar nenhum. — E Simon sabia que o que estava falando era simples e principalmente, sincero. Ao ver os olhos de Baz, ainda um pouco perdidos, disse — Quer conversar sobre o Ensino Médio?

— Não muito — Baz respondeu, desviando o olhar.

— Mas eu acho que a gente deveria. Eu vou contar o meu lado da história primeiro e depois você me conta o seu, que tal?

Baz não protestou mais. Só escutou enquanto Simon narrava a sua versão daquela época. Falou sobre como ele tinha se surpreendido de terem se tornados tão próximos tão rápido. Falou sobre como se sentia bem com Baz naquela época. Falou como tinha gostado muito de terem se tornados amigos e que gostava muito de Baz. E falou sobre as sensações, sobre como se sentia perto de Baz, como era... diferente.

Falou sobre como na época não sabia o que significavam as sensações e as vontades – ele ainda não tinha, como dizem as pessoas, dado nome aos bois. E falou sobre a paixonite pela Agatha, nutrida por tanto tempo.

— Baz, eu gostava dela. Realmente gostava. Hoje, sim, eu sei que, na época, o que eu sentia por você era... atração. Eu queria muito ficar contigo, só não sabia. — e parou pra rir de leve — Mas a Agatha, naquela época, era meu sonho de consumo, e tinha sido por anos. Então ela de repente pula em mim, no meio daquilo tudo? Doido demais. — Simon encarava as mãos dos dois, entrelaçadas em cima do sofá.

— Simon... Aquilo doeu demais em mim. Eu já vinha notando algumas coisas sabe? — Baz começou — Eu tinha notado a forma como você olhava pra mim às vezes. E como eu olhava pra você de volta. E depois daquele momento na instalação...

— Debaixo das estrelas de alumínio? Eu e você sozinhos, de mãos dadas?

— Você lembra?

— Claro que lembro.

— Bom... ali a gente chegou tão perto e quando eu acordei no outro dia e te vi... eu estava decidido, eu ia tomar uma atitude. E aí quando olhei pro lado, lá estava ela. Eu fiquei tão mal, tão mal, Simon. Eu sentia tanta raiva.

— Eu sei, meu bem. — E passou uma mão no cabelo de Baz — Sabe o que _me_ doeu naquela época? Ver meu melhor amigo, que era um gato, me dando gelo do nada. Baz, por um instante eu até pensei que você gostasse da Agatha também. — com isso Baz deu uma risada — Eu sei, eu sei, isso foi totalmente sem rumo da minha parte, mas o ponto continua: eu perdi meu melhor amigo. Sem explicações.

— Meu coração estava partido.

— Eu entendo.

— Eu precisei me afastar.

— Tudo bem.

— Voce me machucou demais, Simon.

— Me desculpe, Baz. — Simon puxou Baz de leve, para que encostassem os rostos — Não vai acontecer de novo. Porque eu amo você. Eu não te amava na época, mas eu amo você e amo o que temos. — E era verdade. Também era a primeira vez que ele dizia em voz alta.

Baz demorou um pouco a responder, mas Simon não se incomodou. Só deixou as palavras pairarem no ar. Quando a resposta veio, ela veio sussurrada.

— Você também amava Agatha. — A voz de Baz era fraca e delicada. Simon abriu os olhos e encontrou o acinzentado do outro. Encarou com intensidade.

— Não como eu amo você. Acredite em mim.

— Eu também te amo.

Simon poderia voar.


	32. CAPÍTULO 31

Depois daquela noite Simon se sentia cada vez mais próximo de Baz e mais feliz. Ele não tinha pensado muito sobre o momento de dizer que o amava, nem sequer tinha pensado muito sobre o fato em si, mas agora que estava aí fora, que ele já tinha dito e que, melhor ainda, Baz tinha correspondido, ele sentia como se fosse a verdade mais óbvia e simples do mundo.

Simon amava Baz Pitch.

O mundo dá voltas né.

Mas agora que isso estava tão claro e com Baz sendo uma presença tão constante na vida deles, existia uma nova preocupação na mente de Simon, insistente nos últimos dias e que falava cada vez mais alto quando ele via Baz na porta da escola quando ia pegar Lucy e se restringia a apenas sorrir a uma distância segura - algo muito irritante dado os carinhos trocados na sala da coordenação de tempos em tempos.

Ele tinha que contar a sua filha.

Seu lado racional e que conhecia a filha que criava com a ex esposa - a garota doce e compreensiva, um presente que Simon amava mais que tudo no mundo - sabia que não seria exatamente um problema, até porque, crianças são bem abertas não é? E eles sempre criaram Lucy de forma a fazê-la entender que qualquer pessoa - ela inclusa - pode amar quem essa pessoa quiser, independente se é menino ou menina. (Eventualmente a conversa sobre quem não é nem menino nem menina exatamente chegaria mas ela só tinha 6 anos e Simon e Agatha concordaram em começar pelo "básico").

Mas seu lado pai ficava nervoso sobre como ela iria reagir, ou como explicar, ou não sei? Ele ficava ansioso só de pensar.

Quando comentou sua preocupação com Baz numa noite particular onde estavam os três em casa e depois de terem maratonado mais clássicos da Disney com pipoca e refrigerante e depois colocado Lucy na cama, Baz o tranquilizou bastante. (Simon tinha consciência, lembrava plenamente que Baz lidava com crianças e jovens todo dia mas às vezes simplesmente não ocorria que ele _lidava e entendia_ essas crianças).

— Simon, crianças nessa idade como a de Lucy são bem espertas. Mais do que às vezes nós damos créditos a elas. — Ele pegou a mão de Simon e beijou suavemente os nós dos dedos — Ela provavelmente sabe que tem alguma coisa diferente aqui, mas não sabe exatamente o que é nem o significado, mas também não parece aversa a minha presença, o que aliás me reconforta muito.

""Tio Baz, meu prof da escola, dorme lá em casa, no quarto com papai às vezes"" ele riu " ela sabe que rola alguma coisa. Você não traz outros professores pra cá, não é?"

— Claro que não! - Simon riu, beijando Baz de leve.

— Pois bem, eu acho justo que a gente explique pra ela, coloque as cartas na mesa, existem formas de lidar com crianças mas fingir demência e esconder algumas coisas não é a forma certa. É uma criança mas não é burra. E se vale de qualquer coisa, eu concordo com você. Você e Agatha criaram e criam uma menina linda e esperta e que não vai ter problema com o pai dela tendo um namorado. Além disso faríamos um favor pra Agatha, já que dia sim dia não ela fala naquele grupo sobre a tal da Blue do hospital.

— Ta bom, ta bom, ta certo. - Simon respondeu, sentindo um pouquinho de orgulho — Mas como? E quando?

— Que tal a gente viajar nós três no final de semana que vem? Aí a gente cria todo um clima e conversa com ela depois de um dia na praia.

— Eu acho que ela vai adorar a ideia da praia. E eu também.

— Pois otimo, eu tenho uma amiga que tem um chalé em Ios com 2 quartos e assim ela tem até privacidade pra processar caso queira ou precise. E eu — Baz se ajeitou e beijou o pescoço de Simon, se ajeitando e puxando - o pra si — fico com você so pra mim depois de um dia na praia, que tal?

Arrepios corriam a pele de Simon e ele já sentia outras partes de si reagindo.

— Eu acho uma otima ideia.

* * *

A praia estava maravilhosa.

A areia clara, o mar naquele esverdeado lindo e particularmente calmo hoje, o céu num azul tão claro, com nuvens esparsas. Eles três tinham se dado bem - Simon tinha que admitir que o chalé da amiga de Baz também ajudava. A casa era pequena mas aberta e ventilada, confortável e com a melhor parte: as varandas do quarto de casal davam vista pro mar.

Desceram ainda cedo pra praia - uma caminhada de não mais que 5 minutos carregando as coisas - e se sentaram pra aproveitar a vista. Tinham levado brinquedos pra Lucy, cadeiras e cooler cheio de pequenas coisinhas pra comerem e se divertirem.

Lucy simplesmente amava o mar, a areia e a praia como um todo. Simon não era nem um pouco diferente e mesmo Baz - que deu um trabalhinho pra dar o braço a torcer e ir mergulhar no mar com eles - aproveitou bastante.

No finalzinho da tarde estavam os três sentados na toalhinha que tinham trazido, só conversando e observando as cores no céu mudarem. Simon sentia aquele cansaço gostoso pós praia, e além disso, um conforto que só podia classificar como absoluta felicidade. Estar tão tranquilo, na beira da praia, vendo sua filha e seu namorado - que lhe fazia tão feliz e que também parecia estar absolutamente feliz em estar com ele - era algo que parecia que quase não cabia no peito. Mesmo já tendo passado inúmeros momentos somente eles três, as vezes, do nada batia essa felicidade plena e que Simon queria nunca ter que ir embora dela.

A calmaria de amar e ser amado tanto assim era quase demais, mas um demais bom.

Quase foi o bastante pra que Simon esquecesse um dos objetivos principais pra viagem acontecer. Quase.

Depois de chegar no chalé e tomarem banho começou uma sequência de troca de olhares nervosos entre Simon e Baz. Não queriam falar nada em voz alta porque Lucy também estava na cozinha com eles, brincando e pintando uns papéis que tinham trazido. Simon sentia que estavam tendo toda uma conversa enquanto ele pegava os pratos pra por na mesa e Baz finalizava o jantar na pequena cozinha, mas o problema era que entre troca de olhares não se tem palavras específicas então Simon estava começando a suar frio quando Baz trouxe a comida e pôs na mesa.

Depois de um jantar onde Simon não ativamente participou só sentiu nervoso ele quase engasgou na água quando, depois de levar os pratos pra pia Baz disse:

— Lucy, fica ai, eu e seu pai queríamos conversar uma coisa com você.

Simon de forma totalmente não proporcional ao momento — sua parte racional sabia disso — sentiu que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento. A única coisa que o segurou no ali e no agora foi a mão de Baz, firme e segura, se agarrando a sua.

— Lucy, seu pai me disse que uma vez você, ele e sua mãe conversaram sobre famílias e amor, certo? E sei que você também já viu algumas dessas coisas na escola. Né? - Baz começou. Ele era tão bom nisso.

— Já sim. — Lucy afirmou

— Então sabe que amor tem de várias formas e famílias tem de várias formas também né? E que nem sempre papai vai namorar uma menina ou mamãe vai namorar um menino...certo?

— Vocês tão tentando me dizer que vocês são namorados? - Lucy disse sem nem uma gota de hesitação - Porque eu já sei disso. - E sorriu, orgulhosa por aparentemente já saber. Foi só nessa hora que viu Baz hesitar. O próprio Simon se sentia chocado.

— Como assim já sabe.... — Foi a primeira coisa que Simon disse a conversa toda — Alguém te disse alguma coisa meu bem?

— Fiona me disse que vocês eram namoradinhos — ela começou. Baz passou a mão pelo rosto — Uma vez eu saí do quarto pra ir no banheiro de noite e vi vocês se beijando na cozinha — Agora ela parecia consideravelmente envergonhada. Se servia de consolo o próprio Simon sentia o rosto queimar. — Ai eu perguntei pra ela e ela disse isso.

Aparentemente eles não eram assim tão discretos ou secretos.

Depois disso a conversa se encerrou na verdade rapidamente. Bem envergonhados, Simon e Baz admitiram que realmente eram namorados, e que isso significava que eles amavam um ao outro mas que isso não atrapalhava o amor do papai pela Lucy e que nada da vida deles mudaria de verdade. No final das contas Lucy, como esperado, ficou muito tranquila com tudo e como consequência Simon também se sentia mais leve.

Depois de algum tempo Lucy foi para o próprio quarto e Simon e Baz entraram no deles. Quando a porta fechou Baz tomou as mãos de Simon (que desde o início não se largaram) e beijou suavemente os nós.

— Mais tranquilo? - Ele perguntou, descendo as mãos.

— Sim. E feliz. Bem feliz mesmo. — Simon sorriu enquanto falava. Era uma verdade irrefutável — Mas a parte da Fiona...aquela me chocou um pouco.

— Ughhh a Fiona!! — Baz disse, exasperado, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gente! Esse é o capitulo final OFICIAL de Timing Perfeito! POREM eu acabei escrevendo um Extra de um dia muito especial pra eles, que acontece depois desse capitulo, entao fica ai mais um pouquinho!!!

Meses e meses se passaram. Quando Simon percebeu eles já tinham quase um ano juntos e Baz cada dia mais fazia parte da vida dele e de Lucy. Tinha estado com ela na festa de aniversário, nas notas ruins e boas (que ele deu, em certas ocasiões) - as primeiras, dada a idade dela - tinham passado ano novo juntos num jantar entre amigos na casa de Penny e tinham ido mais vezes a praia, só eles três ou todos juntos.

Esteve com Simon em dias bons e dias ruins, em dias cansativos onde eles só queriam se deitar na cama e existir, dias animados e maravilhosos, tinham brigado e feito as pazes, e cada dia se descobriram um pouco mais, percebendo coisas novas e notando novamente coisas antigas e sentindo dentro de si algo quente e gostoso se espalhar. Era a sensação de estar em casa dentro da voz de outra pessoa, entre os braços dela, no sentir a pressão discreta da presença de uma mão na base de sua coluna.

Baz era maravilhoso com Lucy e maravilhoso com seus amigos e principalmente maravilhoso com Simon. Era lindo, inteligente, espertinho e incrivelmente gentil. Era engraçado e carinhoso. O sexo era sensacional (como em algum momento Simon _REALMENTE_ se considerou hétero ele simplesmente não sabe e se pudesse indicaria a todos tentarem pelo menos uma vez) e o sorriso dele - o educado e o que sai sem querer, o de coordenador e o pós sexo - trazia uma felicidade profunda.

A cada dia que passava ele o amava mais. Não se lembrava de ter amado alguém assim. Amou Agatha, sim, amou. Por um tempo. Mas nunca assim nunca essa sensação de plenitude e de tranquilidade. Simplesmente não era a mesma coisa. Era diferente e era _mais._

Com o passar do tempo Baz passava cada vez mais tempo na casa de Simon. Dormia vários dias lá e devagar e sorrateiramente conseguiu uma gaveta pra si - brincadeira, ele acordou um dia depois de ter que ir e voltar 3 durante uma mesma semana só pra pegar roupa e simplesmente exigiu a gaveta - eventualmente a gaveta evoluiu pra presença de alguns produtos de cabelo e pele na bancada do banheiro, alguns cabides no armário do quarto, o próprio lugar na mesa.

Baz já tinha a própria chave do apartamento e não precisava mais se identificar na portaria. Todos na escola já sabiam que o Tio Baz, o coordenador, namorava um dos pais e todos já tinham visto os dois conversando e dando mãos dentro da escola - felizmente nenhuma reclamação de um ou outro pai homofóbico foi pra frente dado que a diretora cortou a confusão pela raiz. Tinham até mesmo uma foto na comemoração dos dias dos pais juntos de mãos dadas e com Lucy nos braços de Simon.

Simon pensava nisso tudo enquanto olhava um Baz que poucos tinham privilégio de ver em seu apartamento - óculos no rosto, cabelo num coque bagunçado, e usando só uma calça de moletom, olhando sério pro notebook - provavelmente planejando uma aula ou uma prova.

Basilton Grimm-Pitch já era parte de sua casa e sua vida. Se encaixava com facilidade e suavidade ali, o que só era um reflexo de sua posição no coração de Simon.

Baz o notou encarando do batente da porta.

— O que foi?

— Nada. Só pensando que eu te amo.

— Awn, Simon. Eu te amo também. — E fechou o notebook, colocando na mesinha do sofá — Vem cá, eu cansei dessas porcaria da escola, vamos ver um filme bem besta na netflix.

— Aí vamos. — Simon se acomodou no sofá, no canto oposto a Baz, colocando suas pernas em cima das dele — Mas antes eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

Baz o olhou de forma desconfiada, enquanto depositava as mãos sobre as pernas de Simon e pegava o controle da televisão.

— Ooo-kay?! — ele mais perguntou do que concordou — Diga, amor.

— Se muda pra cá. Vem morar comigo.

Baz somente olhou pro outro homem em silêncio. Simon pensou se talvez tivesse exagerado. Sentiu o rosto esquentar. Mas não tinha volta, tinha?

— Já tá aqui praticamente todo dia mesmo. Suas roupas já estão no guarda roupa e tem uma escova sua na minha bancada do banheiro....

— Está me chamando de folgado, _Snow?_ — O "Snow" era pra sugerir revolta mas o tom usado, e o olhar de Baz, que Simon já sabia ler indicavam outra coisa — Está tentando insinuar que estou me aproveitando da sua hospitalidade?

— Estou sim! — Simon decidiu entrar na brincadeira — Todo dia dormindo por aqui, tomando do meu café usando meus moletons...é! Pensa que não notei que essa calça é minha? — Simon sorria enquanto falava.

— E se eu estiver? — Baz jogou as pernas de Simon no chão e começou a se virar para Simon e se aproximar — E se eu estiver me aproveitando da hospitalidade...do meu namorado....maravilhoso...engraçado...cheiroso....e que me destrói na cama...e que me ama... a ponto de me...chamar pra morar com ele? — Cada pausa era pontuada por um beijo dado em algum lugar, no nariz, no pescoço, bochechas, orelhas e por fim, um beijo único e profundo na boca.

Simon até esqueceu por um instante a pergunta.

— Depois a gente sai pra comprar um armário maior. — Baz disse, ao separarem os rostos um pouco — Porque a resposta é sim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E chegamos ao fim!!! Um capítulo pequenininho, admito, mas chegou onde eu queria chegar. 
> 
> Essa não é minha primeira fanfic mas foi a primeira que eu levei a serio, então eu fico mt feliz por ter acabado e acabado como eu queria. Nunca tentei escrever pra ser um uau sucesso e não acho que seja, mas fico muito feliz quando vejo a quantidade de leituras e tudo mais sabe? Da gosto.
> 
> Minha intenção era só escrever um tipo de plot que eu gosto e vejo pouco - esse onde voce reencontra uma pessoa e só depois disso é que as coisas andam, pq antes n era a hora certa - com dois boiolinhas que amo muito e considero como meus nenes apesar de que, na parte final dessa fanfic eles já são mais velhos que eu um pouquinho, rs. Tambem queria algo soft e carinhoso pra quem quisesse ler. Espero ter cumprido com estes dois objetivos.
> 
> Fico muito agradecida por todos que leram e que chegaram ao final, como eu disse, sei que não é nenhum bestseller mas fiz com carinho <3 E tambem fico muito agradecida por Lolli por ter me ajudado. Encontrei ela por acaso no twitter mas ela não só betou e editou como me ajudou a organizar uns pensamentos sobre a historia mas tb se tornou alguem por quem sinto muito carinho. Obrigada flor. <3
> 
> Bom é isto gente. Se teremos proxima, não sei, escrever não é meu forte mas até que foi divertido.


	34. O Casamento

O dia tinha iniciado tranquilo como qualquer outro, com Baz deitado ao seu lado, a pele das suas costas ligeiramente acinzentada pela falta de luz no quarto, a penumbra tranquila da manhã, e a respiração suave dele. Simon queria tocá-lo, mas não o faria pois sabia que seu namorado - noivo - tinha um sono leve e não queria acorda-lo mais cedo.

_Noivo._

Foi ao mesmo tempo que se tocou dessa palavra e que se lembrou do que ela significava que a paz silenciosa do quarto foi interrompida pela voz estridente de Lucy acompanhada da voz de sua ex esposa e mãe de sua filha:

— Papai! Papai! — Lucy gritava do lado de fora. Simon viu Baz se remexer.

— Simon e Baz, estamos entrando, o que quer que esteja a vista por aí, cubram-se, tenho uma menina de 10 anos comigo e muito animada porque

— Papai e Tio Baz vão casar hoje! — Lucy interrompeu, abrindo a porta de uma só vez.

 _"Papai e Tio Baz vão casar hoje"_.

\---

Depois de acordar de forma nada calma e de serem tratados com café da manhã na cama — cortesia de Lucy e Agatha, incluindo panquecas em forma de coração e um cafonissimo (e que Simon jamais admitiria ter colocado lágrimas em seus olhos) par de "S" e "B" feitos em creme na caligrafia de Agatha por cima delas — o dia tinha corrido.

Baz tinha sido deixado em casa e posteriormente sequestrado por sua irmã mais velha para uma localização "que não interessa ao outro noivo até a hora do casamento" enquanto Simon foi carregado por Agatha e Lucy para "deveres do noivo".

Em realidade esses "deveres do noivo" se resumiam a resolver algumas últimas pendências — confirmar o buffet (que aliás, no último segundo Agatha o tinha proibido de entrar mesmo tendo ido com ela até a porta), ir pegar o vestido delas duas na loja.

Depois disso eles foram pra uma cafeteria que gostavam e Simon comeu alguns scones enquanto sua filha e ex tomavam chocolate quentes, e ficaram jogando conversa fora, e Lucy jogava em seu mais novo celular, sem na verdade nunca tocar no assunto do casamento em si.

Conversavam sobre besteiras atuais — sobre como Blue, atual namorada de Agatha estava, como estava no hospital, na agência, sobre como Lucy estava indo na escola (ambos fingiram não ver ela fingindo não notar quando ouviu o próprio nome), sobre o trabalho de Baz na escola (ele ainda era coordenador mas recentemente assumiu também as séries superiores do final do fundamental) e muitas outras levezas.

Depois de um silêncio confortável de alguns poucos minutos Agatha olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e disse : — Bom, hora de ir pro salão senhor _noivo_.

Ele sentiu a respiração prender no peito. Tentou fingir normalidade:

— Porque eu tenho que ir pro salão, Agatha? Eu não fui pro salão na nossa vez. — Percebeu sua voz saindo um pouco menos natural do que planejava. Se Agatha tinha notado ou não, era um detalhe desimportante.

— Sim e por causa disso, você apareceu com olheiras nas nossas fotos. Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo. Eu, você e Lucy, e Baz também eu espero, porque combinei com Mordelia, iremos para um salão e você vai receber o "Dia da Noiva".

Apesar de ter ficado receoso com a ideia enquanto se dirigiam ao lugar do suposto "Dia de Noiva" agora ele achava simplesmente uma ideia genial. Não tinha notado o quanto estava tenso até colocarem champanhe na sua mão, suas músicas favoritas pra tocar e terem começado a massagear seus ombros com óleos cheirosos - cheirosos, aliás, como o perfume de bergamota que Baz usava, o que ele suspeitava que era um toque especial de suas madrinhas.

Apesar de inusitado, Simon tinha feito seus três melhores amigos madrinhas e padrinho, sabia que Sheppard não participaria muito dessas firulas da festa e Penny também não faria muito - o casal não era muito chegado a festas, apesar de terem ficado absolutamente felizes quando receberam a proposta - porém também confiava que Penny tinha se dedicado o quanto pudesse e aguentasse com Agatha, esta sim, dedicadíssima a tudo.

Entre algumas taças de champanhe, scones, massagens e gente esfregando seu cabelo com um carinho e dedicação que Simon nunca tinha sentido (era por isso que as pessoas adoravam salão de beleza? Se sim, ele também se tornaria um cliente assíduo) ele tinha verdadeiramente relaxado no pequeno porém arrumado setor especial do salão dedicado às noivas e noivos. Tinha até tirado um cochilo curto.

Em determinado momento, depois que as meninas do salão tinham insistido com mãos delicadas porém firmes que ele abaixasse a cabeça e deixassem elas aplicarem "um pouco de maquiagem" e depois que elas tinham arrumado seu cabelo - agora inclusive, ele tinha percebido, num quartinho sem espelho nenhum — ele ouviu batidas delicadas, acompanhadas pelo barulho da porta abrindo.

Quando ele virou o olhar encontrou suas duas melhores amigas, paradas na porta. Agatha Wellbelove e Penélope Bunce estavam usando vestidos longos, Agatha num azul, e Penny num amarelo. Ambas tinham os cabelos presos em coques e estavam delicadamente maquiadas, Agatha sorria segurando dois buquês (um de flores azuis e um de flores amarelas) e Penny, aliás hoje sem óculos, seus olhos castanhos brilhando, segurava uma sacola fechada com um zipper. Ele se pegou ligeiramente nervoso novamente.

— Simon, você está bonitão — Penny falou, chegando mais perto, enquanto Agatha sentava numa poltrona próxima, cruzando as pernas — viemos trazendo a peça final da produção.

Ele abriu a sacola de tecido em silêncio, revelando o tecido escuro — não preto, apenas um verde muito profundo — dentro dele. Respirou fundo. Olhou as garotas. Como muitas vezes na vida, Simon sentia que não sabia o que dizer, como por pra fora, então olhou pras duas, tentando comunicar o que se passava na sua cabeça sem palavras.

Aparentemente funcionou porque Penny baixou a cabeça e passou a mão rápido pelo rosto e Agatha abriu um sorriso ainda mais largo, os olhos cintilando de leve.

Quando ele saiu do pequeno banheiro, Agatha se levantou para ajeitar a gravata na frente e Penny tinha saído.

— Como esta se sentindo? — ela perguntou.

— Um pouco nervoso. Acho. Mas parece um nervoso bom.

— Eu lembro. Era eu numa sala dessas tantos anos atrás. Mas eu vestia branco. Muito menos estilosa que você.

— Mas estava linda.

— É verdade. Eu tava sim. Você também estava, apesar das olheiras — eles riram de leve. — Estou tão feliz por você Simon. Tão feliz. — Ela disse, passando as mãos pelos ombros dele, e o olhou diretamente nos olhos — Sei que agora não é a hora ideal pra falar disso mas... não sei. Eu sei que nosso casamento não deu certo. Foi feliz e depois não foi mais. Não como deveria ser. Eu não te amava como deveria e nem você me amava de volta como deveria. Mas eu te amo Simon Snow. Você é um dos meus melhores amigos e um pai maravilhoso pra nossa filha. — ela colocou as mãos no rosto dele, como algo a ser cuidado, e tinham lágrimas nos olhos dela. Simon percebeu que também tinham nos dele. — Eu te conheço. E eu vejo Simon. Eu vejo a forma que você olha pra ele, e vejo a forma que ele olha pra você. Você nunca me olhou desse jeito e acho que nem eu te olhei assim. É mais. É muito mais. — Ela sorriu, e limpou uma única lágrima antes que ela caísse — Eu fico tão feliz em te ver feliz, Simon.

Mais uma vez, Simon não sabia por pra fora com palavras, então se restringiu a abraçar a ex esposa forte. Ele tambem a amava, e muito. Agatha tinha sido e ainda era uma parte enorme da vida dele, e nada os separaria. O primeiro amor, o primeiro relacionamento, as primeiras tantas experiencias. Lucy. Ele não sabia que tinha, mas sentiu que um nó discreto porém importante relaxou e desatou dentro de si. Em momento algum Agatha tinha se oposto a Baz, se qualquer coisa, se ele se lembra bem, ela foi uma das primeiras a fazer piadas sobre ele e apoiar eles dois. Mas era _tão bom_ ouvir ela dizer tudo aquilo. Era tão, tão bom.

Pouco depois de se separarem — ambos fungando e sorrindo, ela resmungando sobre a maquiagem dela e até mesmo da dele - Penny chegou com Sheppard.

— Cheguei para levar uma das estrelas do dia - Sheppard entrou, anunciando - Uau Simon. Baz é um cara de muita sorte, porque você está um gatão.

\----

Simon ainda estava agitado, mesmo depois de beijar sua Tia Ebb, que tinha lhe levado ao altar. Mesmo depois de olhar toda a decoração — uma mistura delicada de maravilhosamente bem feita de flores brancas, salpicadas com algumas em azul e amarelo, e madeira.

Tinham decidido se casar num buffet, ao ar livre, e ele ainda estava nervoso quando viu o sol abaixar e ainda estava nervoso quando a brisa alcançava sua pele.

Se qualquer coisa tinha ficado ainda mais nervoso quando viu Agatha entrar, quando viu Penny entrar,quando viu Shep entrar, quando viu Dev e Niall entrar. Mas foi quando a música mudou e Lucy entrou, seguida de Fiona, jogando pétalas brancas no caminho que ele quase não conseguia mais respirar. Mal se aguentava.

E ai.

_E ai._

Baz apareceu, debaixo do pequeno arco de madeira retorcida, acompanhado por Modelia e seu pai. Ele surgiu num terno vermelho, tão escuro quanto sangue e ele estava _absolutamente lindo._

De repente, não tinha mais ninguém. Não importava a música, não importavam as pessoas, nem as flores e nem mesmo a comida. Tudo que importava era Tyrannus Basilton Grimm — Pitch, andando em sua direção, parecendo o homem mais lindo e maravilhoso do universo, sorrindo, com o cabelo longo e escuro balançando suavemente com a brisa. Simon nem sequer notou de verdade que suas bochechas doiam de tanto sorrir. Não era como se ele fosse parar.

Quando Baz parou na sua frente ele teve que usar todas as suas forças para não beijá-lo ali e agora.

Simon mal se viu repetindo as palavras do juiz celebrante. Só via e ouvia verdadeiramente Baz. Seu namorado. Seu companheiro. Seu amor. Seu noivo. E já já, seu marido.

— Eu aceito — Baz disse, recebendo a aliança que Simon colocava em seu dedo. Simon já tinha recebido a sua. Via lagrimas no rosto do, agora, marido. Sentia lagrimas no seu.

— Agora, os noivos podem se beijar. — _Finalmente._ Simon agarrou o rosto de Baz com as duas mãos e o beijou, com tudo, com todo o amor, com todo o carinho, com toda a felicidade, com todo o respeito, toda a admiração, todo o tesão (bom talvez esse não _todo_ , tinha mais de 100 pessoas olhando pra eles, inclusive crianças), tudo que sentia por ele.

— Eu te amo. — Simon disse, ainda no rosto de Baz, com todos seus amigos e família comemorando ao fundo — eu te amo demais, Baz.

— Eu também te amo, Simon, eu te amo tanto tanto. E agora — ele viu os olhos dele fixarem nos seus — eu tenho a honra de te chamar de meu marido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora sim, chegamos ao final final de verdade!! Espero que tenham gostado de tudo que leram, peço desculpas pelos errinhos, minha beta nem sempre podia me ajudar e ela tava fazendo de graça então quem era eu em exigir algo?! O ponto é que: escrevi com carinho e gostei de escrever essa história e fico muuuuito agradecida por quem chegou até aqui. Beijinhos e quem sabe, ate a proxima!!


End file.
